In the Phoenix's Eyes
by Kandice
Summary: After Tabula Rasa, and in the midst of great confusion, Xander leaves on his own adventure when he learns of an extended family in England. Meanwhile, Tara answers to her father and returns to the family that she had left so many years ago. (HPBtVS)
1. Flight 643

**In the Phoenix's Eyes**

**By:** Kandice

**Summary:** Xander learns of family in England and goes there with Giles to learn of his true heritage.  (Xander-centric)

**Timeline:** This is set right after "Tabula Rasa" in season six (when Giles leaves at the end of the episode.) and during Order of the Phoenix in the HP-verse. Also, this is obviously AU in both verses.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable characters and places. The Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all Buffy-related content. Harry Potter belongs is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended to anyone.

---

_Of all the things I believed in  
I just wanna get it over with  
Tears warm behind my eyes, but I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

Buffy Summers sat at the bar, staring vacantly in front of her. She was confused. Everything had happened so quickly and after something like forever, here she was at the Bronze again. The only difference was that her friends weren't there with her. She looked to the stage.

_I've been searchin' deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old_

Xander Harris hung up his phone and looked around his apartment. As he stood up from the chair he was sitting at, his fiancée, Anya Jenkins appeared from the bedroom door dragging two suitcases.

"Xander, would you mind helping me, here?" Anya complained as a suitcase dropped to the ground.

The dark haired man nodded and grabbed the baggage that had dropped. "Are you sure you want to come, An?"

Anya froze. "Of course I want to come. What would I possibly do in Sunnydale without you? Besides, you're the funny one. Everybody else trying to imitate Angel"

Xander grinned. 'Thanks, An. Did you go to Buffy's house and leave the letter?"

"It's done!"

"Good." He looked around at his condo. "Willow will take care of this place. I told her she could stay here while we're gone."

"How long do you think that will be?" asked the ex-demon.

They arrived at the elevator. Xander pressed the down button and the doors opened with an obnoxiously happy "ding!" The couple got in and the doors slid closed. Xander remained silent in thought even as the doors opened with another "ding!"

They went out to the taxicab that stood waiting for them. The driver helped them put in the luggage then they all got into the car.

"Xander?" Anya prompted with a soft poke in his ribs.

Xander jumped slightly with a feeble giggle at his ticklish-ness. "I don't know how long we'll be gone."

"Well where are we going to be staying?"

"Giles said we could stay at his place for as long as we need."

Anya frowned. "But Giles' flat is in Bath. That's a bit far from London."

 "He's got a condo up by London. I think he said about ten minutes out of town. That's where we're staying."

"And that's where I'll get to meet your family!"

"That's where *I* get to meet my family, too." Xander added as the car came to a stop in front of the airport.

_Feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said... _

Tara Maclay looked around the room she shared with Willow and her eyes moistened against her will. She took a pile of clothing out of one of the drawers and put them in a travel bag. She opened another drawer and did the same. 

Her father had sent a letter and asked for her to come to England and stay with them. She agreed after a bit of hesitation and sent her father's owl back with a letter that said she would be there in a day. 

If she honestly thought about it, there was no point in not agreeing to come because she knew her father. He would make sure that she came to England, before she had argued that she couldn't because of Willow. Now though...now there was nothing holding her back.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
That I knew_

Tara walked over to the bed, then glanced toward the door, She didn't stop the tears that came. 

_You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Willow Rosenberg remained seated staring ahead of her but not seeing anything. She had gone into Buffy's bedroom because Tara was packing in their room. Someone had come into the house about an hour ago, but she had ignored it and they had left. From the sound of it, it was Anya. She had gone in less than five minutes though and Willow remained in her corner of the room with tears sparkling down her cheeks. 

_I used to get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

Rupert Giles, ex-watcher of the Watcher's Council located in England, put his carry-on bag into the compartment above him and took his seat on 21-D. He looked across the row at the two empty seats and glanced back. Xander and Anya came up and took the seats 21-A and 21-B that Giles had been looking at a minute ago. Anya pet Giles' head and smiled.

Giles couldn't help but return the smile to Anya. "Who did you leave the Magic Box to?"

Anya beat Xander to the window seat and sat down with a grin at him. She then leaned over to look at Giles. "Oh, Willow said she would take care of it until I got back. I'm excited. I don't remember being on a plane before!"

The speaker above their heads crackled for a second, then a female voice came on. "Welcome aboard British Airways, Boeing 777 flying From Sunnydale, California non-stop to London, England. At this time I ask all passengers, to fasten their seatbelts and look to the front, where a demonstration of how to use the emergency life vests will take place..."

Anya grew excited at the announcement and she looked to the left at where a lady stood and demonstrated how to get the live vest to blow up and how to jump out of the plane.

"I don't think that I'd be smiling the whole time if that actually happened..." Anya trailed off as she looked out the window, and the lights of Sunnydale began to get more and more distant ever second.

_Closin' my eyes, you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
Goodbye to you_

Tara wiped the tears from her face and picked up her bags. After one last look around the room, she walked out, quietly went down the stairs and out the door. Dawn greeted her at the front porch with a sad smile.

"Where are you going now?" asked Dawn Summers, lil' sister of the slayer.

"I haven't seen my Dad in a long time and he asked me to come and stay with them." Tara explained quietly while Dawn helped her put her things into her car.

"You'll visit, won't you?"

Tara hugged the teenager and almost started crying again as she thought about how much Dawn was now something akin to a sister.

"I'll visit. I promise. I just don't know when yet." Tara let go of Dawn with a smile. "Be good, Dawnie."

_Goodbye to everything  
That I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried... _

Buffy stood up from her place at the table that she had taken and headed out of the Bronze with a vague feeling that Spike had been watching her. She was headed home. A nice movie night with Dawnie might do her good. 

_...to hold on to_

Spike walked up beside Buffy. She looked over at him and he looked at her questioningly. 

Buffy turned her face away from Spike, breathing deeply as if trying to hold back tears. With a frustrated look, Spike abruptly turned and walked away. Buffy stood watching his disappearance for a second, but continued her way out the door and disappeared into the night.

_And it hurts to want  
Everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I  
Want what's mine_

Willow finally stood up slowly and went to the doorway of Buffy's room. She looked out and started down the stairs, but stopped suddenly when she saw Tara and Dawn talking. Tara got behind the driver's seat and drove away.

Willow stood and watched Dawn look after Tara's disappearing car then turn and head back up the walkway. The witch came down the rest of the stairs, and entered the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door, took out a bottle of Aquafina and went around the island to the table. She took the unmarked envelope that sat innocently on the counter then sat down at the kitchen table.

Willow took a sip of the water then opened the envelope from which a letter fell out of and two keys. The red head studied the keys that fell out, then unfolded the letter to read it. She quickly recognized Xander's writing and small worries appeared in the back of her mind as she began reading.

_To my favorite ladies,_

_            First off, I have to say, don't worry. I'm fine and nothing happened. Well, one thing did. You see, I got a call from someone in England and he told me that I have family over there. I checked with my parents over here and apparently my Dad was originally from England. Isn't that just so insane?_

_So anyway, turns out I have a couple of cousins and an aunt and uncle over there too. Willow- you know how my parents aren't all that talkative unless it's when they're yelling through the house at each other, so I didn't get much more information out of them. I did however learn enough that I want to meet my cousin Harry. He's fifteen or sixteen; I can't keep it straight but something like that._

_Anyway, I've decided to go to England and meet this extended family of mine. It seems interesting and I guess I'll be having an adventure on my own...well, not totally on my own because Giles will be about an hour away, and Anya decided to come with me. She says that Willow, you promised to keep the Magic Box running while we're away._

_Buffy, I'm sorry for leaving right now when you came, but this is actually something pretty big for me. I hope I'll be back soon and I'll give you a call every now and then. I don't know the address that we'll be staying at because...well, I never asked. I'll e-mail you the address or something._

_All my love to the Buffster, Willow and Dawnie. Say hello to Tara for me!_

_                                    All the best,_

_                                    -Xander_

_P.S. Willow, The keys are for you. They're to my condo. I figured that since I won't be there that you can stay there with Tara. Love you all!_

Willow's eyes once again began to water, but she quickly wiped away the tears as Buffy walked into the kitchen and sat down across from her best friend.

"Hey Will. What's that?" she asked. Willow handed her the keys and went to the phone. After dialing a few numbers she stood and waited for someone to pick up.

_I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
Goodbye to you_

Tara stopped at the Stop sign and looked up at her rearview mirror watching the silent street behind her.

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

Xander smiled as he noticed that Anya was already asleep next to him. He looked out the window and smiled sadly as he saw nothing but the darkness.

_You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Willow hung up the phone and went back to the table looking at Buffy, who dropped the letter a second before that. They looked at each other in silence. 

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Dawn walked into the kitchen and also took a seat at the table. She took a piece of chocolate from the center bowl and popped it into her mouth, then studied her sister and Willow.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Giles, Anya and Xander left." Buffy replied shortly, with a worried glance in Willow's direction.

"Xander?" Dawn repeated with wide-eyes.

_Goodbye to you_

If anyone had been watching the dark blue Ford Escort that rode down the still street, they would have noticed the girl inside searching frantically through a book and then seen the car literally disappear into nothing accompanied by a loud CRACK.


	2. In My Memory

**In the Phoenix's Eyes**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! -grin- **Amber of Hearts:** You! Wow. You've reviewed a couple of my fics! Thanks! **Sacred-Soul:** Yeah, I'm planning on making this fic really really good. So stay tuned :-D **Teri:** I'm scared that if I give you pairing, you won't read anymore. Lol. Actually, I think I'll stick to Xander/Anya for right now, could change though. Also, you have to remember that the Scooby Gang is 20/21 in Season Six or I'm saying that Xan is 20 and all the Harry Potter folk are 15-ish. Except...Tonks! Hm...I'm intrigued. -grin- **Bob:** The reason why cousin works for me is because...it made no sense for the mto be brothers because why would Lily and James give him up fro adoption, ya know? Actually, stay tuned 'cos I have  quite a bit of twists. **Brutal2003:** Thanks! 

**Also: **I want to keep this in Xander point of view, since I wrote this fic to be Xander-centric. Though you'll see other perspectives because it makes sense with the flow of the story. So obviously we'll get the Xander side, but we'll also see the Tara side of things because she's pretty big in the story. Also, a couple of other characters (whom I love and have a whole group of ficlets for so that I can make them do whatever I want. -grin- Can you guess who?) I'll very rarely focus on Sunnydale because...well, Xander isn't in Sunnydale. It really *does* make sense! 

**Feel free to smack me if you feel that the characters are going a bit out of character. I'm trying to make this as Canon as possible, so being reminded every now and then not to go into a whole other world is greatly appreciated!**

---

"Where are we?" Anya demanded from under a bright orange umbrella, which greatly contrasted with their surroundings.

Anya, Xander and Giles stood in front of an extravagant mansion in Chelsea, England. The drive from Heathrow was not half an hour and to the surprise of no one, it was pouring. 

The day looked quite dreary and dark and dank. It was one of those days where everyone was tired and didn't really feel like doing anything except for sleeping. Xander definetly agreed with the sleep thing. While Anya slept for the whole flight from Sunnydale to London, Xander either stared ahead or talked to Giles. Somewhere above the Atlantic though, Giles had also drifted off to sleep and Xander spent the rest of the trip watching movies.

"I thought this was supposed to be a condo..." Xander said suddenly looking over at Giles from under his own umbrella, this one a navy blue and much more similar to their backdrop than Anya's.

Giles took out a key and unlocked the door, then pushed it open, closing his unmbrella as he entered. Xander and Anya followed into the Entrance Hall. Anya squinted in the darkness and tilted her head in question at Giles, who ignored her. A second later, the lights went on throughout the hall and Xander slightly giggled.

Giles turned at the sound of Xander's strange little giggle. "Xander, are you okay?"

"I see we haven't even entered the 20th century in this place. I mean, candles are so-"

"I've been here before." Anya interrupted.

"Have you?" Giles asked casually as he mumbled something and, lead his guests up the stairs followed by their floating luggage, which had gone unnoticed.

Xander gave his fiancée a sideways glance. "When?"

"It was at the turn of the 19th century. The owners had a huge New Years Ball. It was one of the best parties I had ever gone to. I went with this one demon, his name was Alfred, he got drunk within the first five minutes. So I spent most of the night dancing with this one guy named Albus Dumbledore. That guy was a great dancer."

"Who?" Giles stopped abruptly and turned to Anya. 

"Albus Dumbledore. He's probably dead by now. I mean, he was sixty at the time, but still. You just can't meet guys that dance as well as him-"

Giles interrupted again. "You know Albus Dumbledore?"

"Of course I knew Dumbledore. He was one of the greatest aurors of his time." Anya replied dismissing the question casually. "Anyone with the slightest bit of knowledge on magick knew who Dumbledore was."

Giles noticed Xander's look of complete and utter confusion, and started walking again. After going down a couple of hallways, he stopped at a door, opened it and motioned for the other two to walk in. 

"These are your rooms." Giles motioned with his hand as the candles all lit up unnaturally bright.

The room that they had entered was somewhat another Entrance Hall with three doors leading from it. The Hall looked comfortable with a roaring fire that had started up by itself when they entered. There were soft plump chintz armchairs placed randomly around the room and three couches that matched the gold and red décor.

"The doors to the right and left of us are bedrooms. Although, I have a suspicion that you will only be needing one." Giles promptly wiped his glasses and continued. "The door up ahead leads to a pool, and a sauna. However, in the rooms there are Jacuzzis and showers."

Xander watched Giles put his glasses back on wit ha bit of amusement. "Wow. I guess we *are* in the 20th century. No hot tubs?"

Giles headed out the door. "On the back porch. Please do everything in your power not to break anything in this house."

"Where's the kitchen?" Xander asked plopping down onto an armchair.

"Downstairs. Now I have to go. So enjoy England and if you need anything just give me a call." Giles walked out and without looking back he said, "By the way Anya,  Dumbledore isn't dead."

***

Tara looked slammed her car door and looked up at the looming mansion in front of her. She began her way up the winding trail to the font doors. She remembered Malfoy Manor well. She had lived there for nine years, her brother was two at the time and her grandmother had gotten sick.

So she had left with her mother to California, where she had been living for the past 12 years or so. They had not returned to England, and their name had been changed to Maclay, after her mother's family. Last time she had seen Lucius Malfoy was the summer before she started at UC Sunnydale. She had met the lady that her father had married. Her name was Narcissa or something along those lines. She was a pretty nice lady, and totally contrasted with her dad's personality. 

They married two years after her mom's death. She was 12 and had gone to live with her godmother in Los Angeles. Tara knew that Lucius had tried to find her, to bring her back to her family, but unknown to everyone at that time, her mom had put a charm around her so that anyone who went looking for her, would never accomplish their goal until she became of legal age. And even then, it was up to her whether she wanted to be found.

A year later, when she turned 17, Lucius had shown up casual as ever. She recognized him and he looked the same as he had six years ago. They had gone out o dinner at Venus' Edge, the largest magickal shopping center in the northern hemisphere. He told her about what had gone on in England during her absence. He said that Draco was going to start Hogwarts that September and that he was very excited.

In turn, she had told him about life in America and how she was handling things. He had asked her to come back with him at that time, but she couldn't go. Tara knew that he had not understood her refusal, but he didn't press the matter and for that she was grateful. She could tell that her father was slightly disappointed with her choice to instead go to college, but also let that matter go. 

"Then I will of course pay for any expenses." He had said with a smile.

"You don't have to." Tara replied, not being able to look up.

"Nonsense. This is what parents do for their children."

They had finished their conversation and after an uncomfortable pause, they embraced and Lucius had disapparated.

Tara now looked up at her ancestral home and contemplated on how she would knock. Before she even touched the door however, it opened and a house elf peeked out at the visitor.

"Ah...hello." Tara started awkwardly. "I- I'm, uh, is my Dad here?"

"Master Malfoy is not here right now." The elf apologized. 

Tara looked behind the creature and saw that Narcissa had appeared from a room which Tara remembered to be the living room. The lady's face lit up with a smile and she came forward with her robe flowing behind her.

"Tara!" Narcissa ushered her in, and the elf scampered away. "It's lovely to see you again! You look wonderful"

Tara was led through the living room, and through what must have been half of the house into a girly room that had a purple and blue color scheme and comfortable looking chairs lying around with scattered tables along with random items here and there.

Narcissa beckoned for the girl to sit while she got herself busy in another room which she came back out of a minute later holding tea and two cups on a tray.

"I'm sorry that Lucius isn't here. He was looking forward to seeing you but the Minister had called him. Something about an emergency situation that had to be handled. He said he'd try to be back around noon." The woman poured the tea into the cups and handed one to Tara who accepted it with a thank you. "But you must be tired!"

 Tara smiled. "A little. Apparating across a country and across the ocean is a bit draining."

"Draining? You didn't use your wand?"

"No, I put it in one of my suitcases and I didn't feel like trying to find it." Tara took a sip of the steaming drink.

"Well then, we could talk later. Apparating wandless alone is quite a feat, but covering so much then I do not doubt you're tired. So I will show you to your room, which is the same one as before. I only redecorated it last week because I had a suspicion you had grown out of dolls. But you can sleep, and I will get some house elves to bring up your luggage. We could all talk at dinner."

With that said, they once again stood up and Tara was led up three floors and into a room that she knew well. Before it had been pink but it now it was a pale blue with silver lining the corners. The four poster bed also was remade so that it was a royal blue. Narcissa smiled and left the room while Tara walked to the center and studied her surroundings. The closet was still half the size of the room and looked a bit too empty except for a small corner that held only six dresses Tara remembered from all those years back.

She smiled and sat down on her bed. After taking off her shoes, she closed up the curtains and the space became dark. Tara laid down and closed her eyes, but sleep didn't come. Instead she wondered what was going on in Sunnydale and how long she would be here. 

She sighed and looked up at the canvas in front of her.


	3. Airwave

**In the Phoenix's Eyes**

**Author's Notes:** Thanks again to all the reviews I love them! **Brutal2003:** You caught me. I simply adore the Malfoy family. They intrigue me...quite a bit, actually. However, this will not be a Draco-centric fic because I have no use for him other than...well, you'll see. **S.M:** Is this soon enough? **Rachel:** You said quite a mouthful. A mouthful that I didn't even care to finish reading because I stated quite clearly that this is AU in both verses. Some things are obviously cut because they don't work. Get over it. Everyone else has. **Sacred-soul:** What on Earth does 'SQUE!' mean?! LOL!

**Also:** I only buy lotion at Bath and Body Works. My signature scent is the red currant and thyme tea. Good Lord how I love that stuff. Just thought you all might want to know. -shrugs-

**No smacking yet? Excellent. But WAIT!!! Okay, just to let you know, this fanfic follows with the storyline in Order of the Phoenix.**

---Airwave---

Tara awoke suddenly in her bed. She caught her breath and listened to any sound. She had been sure she heard something and that's what had woken her. After half a minute she released the air in her lungs and passed the noise off as something from her imagination. 

She opened the curtains that surrounded her in her bed and stood up. Through the window, the sun was setting and the sky was streaked with orange light and pink clouds. The brunette noticed that her luggage had been brought up to the room and stacked neatly to the side of the door.

She jumped suddenly when a knock interrupted the silence. Tara glanced at herself in the mirror, fixed her bed head and opened the door expecting to see a house elf or perhaps Narcissa. Instead her father stood at the door dressed in a navy colored robe with his hair tied back with a ribbon of the same shade as his clothes.

Tara noticed he looked different than he had five years ago. He looked as though he were not to be crossed. Colder, Tara thought just as she involuntarily shivered.

 Lucius studied her for a moment. "Welcome home."

Tara smiled softly and ignored the mystery that surrounded him. She hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Hey Dad. This place really hasn't changed."

The blonde wizard looked around. "No, I suppose it hasn't. Although you certainly have."

She ignored Lucius' comment and moved back to look out the window. "I didn't think I'd actually fall asleep. I'm sorry I missed lunch."

"Not at all. I missed your arrival, and you missed mine. Let's call it even and have dinner."

Tara grinned. "Deal. But I think I'm going to take a shower first and change. Is this a formal thing?"

"No. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Would you like a house elf sent up so that you don't get lost?" Lucius asked.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this place again. But thanks. So I'll see you downstairs in half an hour."

She smiled again and closed the door. After a minute of looking out the window at the quickly disappearing light, she mumbled a spell and a light appeared floating around her, illuminating the suitcases. Tara grabbed some nice pants and a nice red blouse, then disappeared into the bathroom followed by the floating ball of light.

***

 Anya let the curtains return to their original spots and turned around to find her fiancée. He stood in the closet hanging his cloths.

"Xander! It's dark, so I'd say it's about-"

Xander glanced at the clock. "Six o'clock in the evening?"

"Exactly! Do you want dinner?" Anya smiled. "There used to be this fabulous restaurant downtown. Maybe it's still there!"

"I doubt it." Xander replied. "How about we go downstairs, make some dinner and eat in tonight. Then we could just do the hot tub thing afterwards, okay An?"

Xander could practically see Anya's thoughts formulating. She smiled after a minute or so and took Xander's hand, leading him out of the room. "Let's do the hot tub thing. That way, afterwards we'll have-"

"An, honey, I love you but I'm really tired." Xander interrupted as they began making their way down the stairs.

"So you don't want to?"

"We'll do the dinner, and then hot tub. Then I'm going to sleep. Feel free to join me in that."

Anya sighed from ahead of him but didn't let his hand go and continued leading the way through the mansion. They got to the Entrance Hall, but crossed it and after passing through the elaborately decorated game room they ended up in the dining room, which already had two plates set and more food appeared at the table every minute.

"This is magick." Xander whispered. 

"Of course it is." Anya gave the man a look that taunted him with the name, 'Captain Obvious.' She took a seat and Xander followed. "This was at one point the home of Merlin."

Xander rolled his eyes and cut himself a piece of the honey ham that had appeared at the table. "Merlin is a myth. He existed in stories like The Sword and the Stone, which is a Norse myth."

"Merlin really did exist." Anya replied with a dreamy look. "He was terribly handsome. I remember when we first met."

"He's told as the greatest wizard of all time in the myths, so why did he die then?" Xander demanded piling some mashed potatoes onto him plate beside the ham.

"Immortality isn't a wizard trait. The only people with immortality are vampires, demons, Gods, and elves from the Lord of the Rings stories." 

"Well Disney's Sword In The Stone was-"

"Walt Disney, who was also a wizard, made the movie because non-magick people can't now the truth! Just like people can't know about Buffy, they can't know about magick because they'll start panicking!" Anya rolled her eyes and grabbed a bowl of salad that had appeared in front of her. "Hand me the Bleu Cheese dressing, please."

The construction worker looked up at Anya with a look of disgust. "I cannot believe you like that kind."

Anya shrugged and waved her hand impatiently for the dressing. "You should try it."

Xander gave her a bottle of dressing and shook his head. "I'd rather not die of mold digestion before I have to."

***

Tara sat at the dinner table with Narcissa and Lucius. They had already run through a handful of subjects and finished dinner. Now tea had been served and their conversation had moved to center on her.

"Well, finished my second year at UC Sunnydale, and then I decided that I'd visit here. After all, I haven't seen you guys for a couple of years." Tara explained at the end of her story that led to why she came back to England.

"It's great to see you again, dear." Narcissa commented taking a sip of her steaming tea. "Do you know how long you will be staying?"

"Until you get bored of me?" Tara joked.

Lucius smiled a little. "Well, we've put with Draco for over fifteen years now so unless you have the intellectual capacity of a rock, I do believe we'll be interested for a while."

Tara laughed at that and Narcissa, trying to hide a smile, whacked Lucius on the shoulder reprovingly.

"Cissa, darling, I was just answering my daughter's question!" Lucius replied still smiling at his wife.

"Well speaking of, how is Draco?" Tara asked with interest.

"He's doing fabulously in school." Narcissa exclaimed,  "He's in fifth year and a Slytherin prefect."

"So he's got good grades?"

"Of course, he's the top student in his house." Lucius nodded. "He has the potential for top of the school, but that Hermione Granger seems to be taking every class that the school offers, which gives her a higher grade average."

Narcissa's smile appeared again and she looked from her husband to her step-daughter with a mysterious glint in her eyes. "Lucius, why don't you take Tara up to Hogwarts next time you're there? She could perhaps see Draco and they could talk while you take care of your own business."

The blonde man paused for a second and studied the table before elegantly looking up at his daughter. "I would have no problems taking you, if you would like to speak with Draco."

"That- yeah. I think that would be nice." Tara smiled at her Dad. 

"I will pick you up here at noon, after my meeting with the Minister. We will be apparating to Hogsmeade. Draco informed me that tomorrow is a day when the students will be in Hogsmeade, so I will owl him tonight you two can meet at the Auberge Savoureuse. We own it."

Tara almost snorted into her tea but quickly covered it up with a coughing fit. After calming down enough, she looked at the other two occupants at the table with a questioning look. "Tasty Inn?"

"I thought up the name!" Narcissa commented with a look in Lucius' direction. He just rolled his eyes.

"Thankfully, most people do not speak French, nor do they know it is own by this family." Lucius said smiling. 

"Right, the reputation would suffer a little if a name like 'Tasty Inn' came up I nthe same sentence as 'Malfoy.' Got it." Tara laughed and poured a spoonful of sugar into her tea before takes a sip.

Yes, I know it's short. And yes, I know it's taken me forever to update! I'm sorry! I promise it'll be longer, more interesting and sooner updated next time! -hides behind Draco- 

By the way- If anyone guesses what each of my chapter titles have in common, they'll get the chance to change an even in Order of the Phoenix that I will include in my fanfic. Or, they can choose another character to appear in the fanfic. They can even have a small cameo in the story if they would like. Up to you, but only the first person that figures out how every chapter name is tied into one group. Good luck!


	4. Silence

In the Phoenix's Eyes  
  
sacred-soul: Nope, not titles of Buffy episodes. Although that's actually a really good guess. Herald-Mage Brianna: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sophiedb: Yeah, the flight isn't non-stop. It stopped at O'Hare airport in Chicago to get some gas. I said non-stop because none of the passengers actually got off of the plane in Chicago. I just really didn't care to write out that whole thing. Lol .I hope that's an okay explanation and you can forgive me for that. Lol. Stupid mistake. Kristal: I'm so happy to see you like my fanfic! Stay tuned! charmedfanatic3000: here ya go!  
  
Also: Sophiadb guess what the chapter titles have in common. They're all songs by DJ Tiësto. Very good songs, too. Check 'em out!  
  
Additional Disclaimer: A handful of quotes are being taken directly from the Order of the Phoenix to fit all these wonderful loose ends together.  
  
--Silence--  
  
"Er- why was Filch sniffing you?" asked Ron, as he, Harry, and Hermione set off at a brisk pace down the wide drive to the gates.  
  
"I suppose he was checking for the smell of Dungbombs," said Harry with a small laugh. He checked his watch as they crossed the gates into Hogsmeade.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Harry asked. "The Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Oh- no," said Hermione. "no, it's always packed and really busy. I told everyone to meet at the Hog's Head in about an hour. The place is a little dodgy, but none of the other students ever go in there so I don't think we'll be overheard."  
  
"An hour?" Ron frowned. "Then let's go to Zonko's, I heard they got new stock in yesterday."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron reprovingly but sighed and gave in. "Very well, but we have to be there before the others arrive!"  
  
"Don't worry! We'll be there in plenty of time. Come on, Harry."  
  
Harry hesitated for a moment. "I'll see you guys at the Hog's Head in an hour, okay? I promised I would meet Dumbledore in the Three Broomsticks in five minutes."  
  
"Why does Dumbledore want to see you in the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked curiously. "Do you want us to come?"  
  
"No, he just wants me to meet someone. I'll see you guys son." Harry turned around and disappeared into the crowd of chattering students.  
  
As Harry walked down the street he wondered about what Dumbledore had told him. He was meeting a family member here? This had come to shock when Dumbledore said that the first time. Harry just knew that he was confused as to why he hadn't known about this person in the first place.  
  
His gaze shifted to the sky for no particular reason and promptly ran into someone. "Sorry." Harry mumbled and tried to see who the figure blocking his way was.  
  
Just my luck, Harry thought. Malfoy.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Draco didn't say a nasty comment. He simply looked down at Harry and sent him an annoyed look. "Would you mind not running into me, Potter?"  
  
The dark haired wizard didn't know what to say so he just blinked and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Where are your goons, Malfoy?"  
  
"They probably got lost somewhere on the grounds. The path up here must have been to confusing."  
  
This confused Harry even more. Draco wasn't taunting him and unless he was mistaken, Harry was sure the blonde boy had made a joke. "The way to Hogsmeade from the from the Entrance Hall is a straight line unless you count the left turn at the end to actually get into the town. It's not that hard."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Not hard for anyone competent, at least."  
  
Harry was going to agree but he stopped himself and just stood there until Draco gave him an odd look and walked away. Harry shrugged to himself and continued his way to the Three Broomsticks. Just as he walked through the door he caught a flash of blonde hair disappear into the residential Hogsmeade.  
  
"Is that him?" Xander asked Dumbledore bobbing his head in the direction of the boy that had just walked through the door.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Harry walked over to their table and surveyed Xander and Anya. "Hello, Harry. Please sit down."  
  
Harry slid into the booth next to Anya, who was watching him closely. Harry felt as though he were being inspected and was expecting the blonde lady to stamp him with a pass or fail any second.  
  
"Hello, professor."  
  
"This is-"  
  
Anya interrupted Dumbledore. "He looks like you, Xander."  
  
Xander gave his fiancée a look. "Thanks, An. Can you please quit interrupting people?"  
  
"What, Albus is used to it!"  
  
"I think I've grown out of the habit." Dumbledore commented.  
  
"Oh, probably. After all, I haven't seen you in close to a century, right?"  
  
"About seventy-three years, if I'm correct."  
  
Xander looked from Anya to Dumbledore then looked at Harry who was looking back at him. "I'm Xander Harris."  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry smiled and shook Xander's hand.  
  
"This is great, Xander, you're related to Harry Potter!" Anya exclaimed loudly. No one else in the café seemed to notice, however.  
  
Harry looked up at the Headmaster with a questioning look.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, this is Xander, as you know."  
  
"Apparently, we're cousins." Xander supplied.  
  
"...how?"  
  
"Xander is the son of James' brother."  
  
For the second time in ten minutes Harry wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know that his Dad had had a brother in the first place. No one had ever mentioned him and as far as he knew, James had been an only child. This idea came crashing down around Harry as he studied Dumbledore then Xander with a blank look.  
  
Xander casually grinned. "Yeah, I just found out a couple of days ago, also."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them. "I must return to the castle. Anya, if you would like to come along, I'm sure we'll have much to talk about."  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Anya got out of the booth by pushing Harry out of his seat.  
  
"Wait, An, where are we meeting up?"  
  
Dumbledore took out his odd watch and studied it for a moment. "Dinner will be served in two hours time. I would be delighted if you two would join us. I do have another guest from America, maybe you know each other."  
  
Xander laughed. "America is a big place."  
  
"Yes, but it is a small world." Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the pub followed by Anya, who blew a kiss at Xander.  
  
Harry and Xander stared at each other.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Harry questioned lamely after a second. "Butterbeer is good."  
  
"I know the legal drinking age here is lower than in the US, but I don't think it's quite down to sixteen, yet." Xander commented while taking out his wallet.  
  
Harry relaxed a little. "It's not alcoholic. You should try it, and Madame Rosemerta doesn't accept muggle money, so I'll pay. Don't worry about it."  
  
Three minutes later Harry sat down again and slid a bottle of butterbeer over to Xander who looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Harry said after taking a swig from his bottle. "Everyone I know has loved it."  
  
Xander took a sip and an odd look came over his face. He swallowed slowly and then pushed it back over to Harry, who was laughing hysterically.  
  
"You seriously don't like it?"  
  
"Nope." Xander shrugged. "I'm strange like that, though."  
  
The two talked for another half an hour about mostly unimportant things. Harry wasn't sure how much Xander knew or how much he should tell him while Xander was also wondering if Harry should know everything. They both suddenly fell into a silence.  
  
"So where did you go to school?" Harry asked when he realized that all he knew about his cousin was his name and that when he was at a loss for words he would throw out a joke.  
  
"Sunnydale High." Xander laughed. "I'm not a wizard. I'm normal Xander."  
  
Harry looked around then back at Xander in awe. "But there's magick everywhere here, and you see Hogwarts, don't you? There are all sorts of muggle-repellant charms on Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah, but I grew up in Sunnydale. It's not too surprising. And I do natural magick sometimes." Xander paused. "Well, I usually just help out. Willow is the witch in our group. Buffy is the Slayer. I'm the donut guy."  
  
"A slayer?"  
  
"Yeah. One girl chosen in every generation to fight the forces of evil and all that fun stuff. Evil like vampires, demons, Gods, the whole shebang. But there are two Slayers at the moment."  
  
"Is it a long story?" Harry asked with a grin.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"So your friends are these really powerful people?"  
  
Xander laughed but nodded. "Yeah, they're the ones that protect the world."  
  
"And you feed them sugary pastries?"  
  
"Well, I also fight. I can hold my own but not anything brag-worthy. Providing the food is only half the job."  
  
Harry laughed with Xander and looked down at his watch. He sighed and looked back up. "Xander, I'm sorry but my friend Hermione is making me go over to the Hog's Head. We want to start this club thing."  
  
"What kind of club?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge, the actual teacher, is this old hag and we're not learning anything. Hermione figured I would be able to teach them."  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow. "Are you good with the subject?"  
  
"I hope so. You can come to the meeting, if you want." Harry stood up. "I promise it won't be long."  
  
Xander also stood up and followed Harry out.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Harry looked sideways at his cousin. "The Hog's Head. A pub like the Three Bromsticks except less clean."  
  
"Sound's like Willy's Alibi Room."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Xander chuckled. "Willy's bar. It's...a popular demon hangout in Sunnydale. I got to beat him up once."  
  
"For the fun of it?"  
  
"He's evil."  
  
"Oh, okay. Then that makes sense." Harry couldn't hide his smile. "By the way, remind me to ask you what a Slayer is."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Next time on In the Phoenix's Eyes...  
  
"You're American."  
  
"How can you tell?" Xander asked with a laugh.  
  
"Lucky guess, I suppose."  
  
That's it .I think it's a little longer. Lol. I was going to make this chapter longer but I ended up deciding against it and so it turned into Chapter 6. This is a bit on the odd side, obviously, because I need to write a Chapter Five before typing up a chapter six. Lol. I'll try and do that by the time that the Oscars start on Sunday. Keyword: try. So we'll see how that goes! Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Traffic

In the Phoenix's Eyes 

**A/Ns: charmed-angel4:** Thanks for the review! Glad you like the fic! **Village-Mystic: **This chapter- I revised specially for you. You said it was being rushed but Xander really didn't have too much time in the past couple of days. So I hope I don't disappoint you too much with this chapter. Getting into Xander's head is really not that simple because eh has a speech pattern and thought pattern that was written so specifically that it intrigues me to no end and so- I love him. And Joss. Just thought I'd mention...Lol. **Destiny's Dragon: ** Thanks for the review! **GoddessEris: **Yeah, that's why I wrote this fanfic because he's just the guy that doesn't have any particular special talents. He's the normal guy and that's why I adore his character so much. Him having magick defeats his purpose of existing because popular to contrary belief, he is more than comic relief. I think the writers tried showing that throughout the last couple of seasons- especially the Season Finale of Season Six. He alone saved the world. Dear Xander with no magick did it because while Buffy has super strength, Giles has knowledge and Willow has the magick mojo goin' for her- he has everything else and together it is so much more. And I apologize profusely for preaching my Xander beliefs on you, Lol. Glad you found my story, enjoy the chapter! And thank you for the compliment on my writing style! -blushes- It means too much. **ScruffyWes: **Glad you're liking the story and I try not too have too many errors in my fics. (Unless you could my first one that I wrote with one of my friends. I shiver now to think of it) Enjoy the chapter!

**Also: **This chapter...it might possibly seem rushed in the sense that it's sloppily written or like maybe I was in a daze and just started writing whatever popped into my head. This is partly true but for the most part- not. I'm writing and Artemis Fowl fanfic but I've decided that I don't want it to be a WIP so I'm basically writing it without stopping much for the past three days. I decided I needed a break and that I'd grace you all with another chapter of the story in which the plot does not thicken but it'll prove to be some amusement, I'm sure. Enjoy!

And just to make things interesting, because this chapter is really quite the opposite, I give you a Monty Python moment: ecky-ecky-ecky-pekang-zoop!-boing-rwanana...

--Traffic--

Harry and Xander walked into the Hog's Head and crossed to the bar to where Hermione and Ron had just sat down. He scanned the room and noticed the five or six occupants. All of them seemed to have their faces covered. Harry vaguely remembered Hagrid telling him that sometime in first year. He glanced up at Xander and followed his suspicious gaze to a bandaged man that was somehow managing quite well with drinking down glass after glass of a smoking liquid through his completely covered face.

They went sat down and Harry gave Hermione an anxious look. "I'm don't know about this, Hermione. Has it occurred to you that Umbridge might be under all of that?"

"Umbridge is shorter than that woman," she replied quietly and looked at Xander with a faint blush as she looked over at Xander.

Harry smiled. "Xander, this is my friend Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Xander Harris. He's my cousin."

Hermione's blush increased but still went unnoticed. Ron looked from Harry to Xander in shock.

"Your cousin?" Ron whispered rather loudly.

A veiled witch that had been sitting near the fireplace shifted a little. Her slight move was lost on everyone except Xander, whose suspicion was growing every minute. Someone was watching them and they were listening in. He could feel it and had been studying all the occupants since they went in.

"And that's my friend Ron Weasley," Harry added.

Xander smiled. "Nice to meet you two." He glanced in the direction of the fireplace again.

"Nice to meet you, Xander." Hermione smiled back. "You're American."

"How can you tell?" Xander asked with a laugh.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." 

Just like Harry, Ron and Hermione also felt instantly relaxed talking to Xander.

"So where did you study magick?"

Xander laughed. "See, now you're assuming that I'm a wizard."

Hermione's mouth opened slightly. "So you're a-"

"Yeah, I'm a noodle or whatever it is that you call non-magick folk such as myself."

Ron snorted.

"Muggle." Harry corrected with a huge grin.

"Same thing." Xander replied with a shrug although in his mind he smacked himself. A noodle?

A bartender with gray hair appeared and glared at them but picked up a dirty rag and started wiping the bar. He slid another drink at the bandaged person and grunted when Harry requested three butterbeers and looked at Xander.

"Water." Xander said quickly with a shrug.

Hermione shook her head. "Professor Flitwick specifically told me to bring your own cups when here."

"No to the water, then." Xander looked over the dusty drinks on the back shelf. "Erm...a bottle of water, please?"

The bartender grunted. "Seven sickles."

"I got it." Harry told his friends and handed over the money as the bartender roughly slammed down three dusty bottles.

"You know what, I've always wondered what firewhiskey tasted like." Ron looked over the bar enthusiastically.

"You- are- a- prefect," snarled Hermione.

The door of the pub opened and Xander looked over at his cousin and his friends. "When is your meeting starting? 'Cos I think your...group is appearing." 

Sure enough, a group of people, led by Fred and George Weasley, walked into the bar. The bartender looked like he hadn't seen so many people in his bar since the Middle Ages and dropped his not-too-clean towel before picking it up again and scrubbing the closes glass rather viciously.

Xander looked at Harry and nodded his head in a corner of the pub. "I'll be sitting over there. Don't want to interfere."

"You're not-"

Xander shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Harry."

With that, he stood up and disappeared into a shadowed corner. As Xander took a seat he could feel someone's eyes on him but the minute he looked up the feeling promptly disappeared. He had no doubt now that someone was watching Harry and his friends. 

Xander let out a quit breath as he immersed himself in thoughts. The ideas and reflections floated around his head and it was as if all of them were trying to catch his attention. Thoughts apparently were no different than people. They all thought that they were better than others and would do anything to prove that, including give Xander a small headache. Traffic inside of his brain.

If he was honest with himself, which for the most part he was, this was beyond freakish. He smiled softly as his thoughts drifted back to Sunnydale and his friends. What would they do if they were in this situation? He could imagine Willow jumping at the thought that there were actually schools that taught magick. Buffy would probably be suspicious at first, but Xander had this inner calm that said quite clearly that these people weren't of the bad.

He heard from the other side of the room Hermione giving a speech but his focus was on anything but what they were saying. He had been thrown into a world where magick was a casual power. It wasn't a gift to these people. He could see that some people treated magick like a toy, something Willow would gravely disapprove of. Most people didn't think twice and took it for granted. 

He felt the magick surround him and a shock went through his body. This was real. He had gone through the past two days in a dream-like state. There were house-elves in the mansion they were staying at and apart from the fact that Giles owned a mansion (which wasn't as shocking to Xander as you would have guessed because he had thought about the watcher's life through most of the plane ride from Sunnydale to England. Okay, more like half the plane ride from Sunnydale Airport to O'Hare International Airport in Chicago where they transferred planes. So in the end, he had thought about the general topic of Rupert Giles for about two hours, give or take.), which didn't look in any way, shape or form, flat, Giles also had house elves. House elves? Things like that weren't supposed to exist! And they were really quite ugly, too! They looked nothing like the elves that Xander had imagines when he had read the Lord of the Rings books.

Okay, the elves he could accept. Not easily, but more or less, he understood it. Then he was told, "Oh, by the way, this cousin you're meeting is a wizard and to top it off- he's the one that has to save the world!"

Xander looked at Harry through the gloom of the bar where Hermione had finished speaking and the attention was now on Harry who appeared to be answering questions from everyone.

_He's only fifteen._ Xander thought as he watched silently from his corner.

The fact that Harry was fifteen and had to save the world was ironic to Xander. He himself had been about fifteen or sixteen when he had helped revert that apocalypse with Buffy. He had been doing it ever since. For six years he had stood by his friends through the darkness that was always surrounding them and now he had left.

There was guilt. There was always the guilt in the back of his mind eating away any positive thoughts that tried to counter it. He had left his friends behind to go out on his own journey. Was that truly the right thing? He had wondered that question on many occasions for the past couple of days but he still couldn't answer it.

His thoughts once again shifted back to magick, to Hogwarts and to all these new revelations. Xander wasn't in shock. He had seen too much in the last six years of his life to be overly shocked that such a place as Hogwarts existed. He felt more oblivious that anything else. How had no one known of this?

But Giles _did_ know about this. Xander slightly furrowed his eyebrows. Giles knew about this...world, he was positive about that. The Watcher knew what was going on. It was a very certain fact. The fact that Giles seemed to always know everything was irrelevant. It was Giles' eagerness, or interest, that gave him away now. It was as if he somehow knew who it was that Xander was going to meet and it was almost as if the old man's anticipation now showed through.

"Xander."

Xander quickly snapped out of his daze and looked up to see Harry and his best friends standing in front of him looking a little unnerved but excited at the same time. 

"What's the what?" Xander asked as he stood up.

Harry moved toward the door. "We finished and its about time that we get back to Hogwarts."

"Is Xander coming with? Hermione asked.

Xander let the door fall shut behind them. "Yeah, Dumbledore was insistent that I join you all, "he shrugged.

"It'll be great. How long are you staying?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I'm probably leaving tonight back to London with Anya." Xander explained. "My fiancée."

This seemed to dampen Harry's spirits a little but he tried to remain looking casual. 

Ron suddenly grinned. "Well you'll be disappointed to leave after you've finished the dinner. Best thing you'll ever taste."


	6. Lost Vagueness

In the Phoenix's Eyes 

**A/N's: GoddessEris: **-blinks- Wow. You really liked the chapter? Thanks! I hope this one is...well, I hope it's not too much of a waste of your time. **ScruffyWes: **Lol! You noticed the noodle thing! I wasn't sure anyone would notice that but I was writing and my spell check changed muggle to noodle and I decided that it was something Xander-like. Glad you liked the last chapter! Here's another! **Destiny's Dragon:** Thanks for the review! **Sacred-soul:** Lol! Don't scare your poor mom too much! Thanks for the review! **Teri:** Thanks for the review! And thanks for the compliment!

**Also: **This title actually refers to the Oliver Lieb vocal remix.  Just so you know. :D 

**One more thing:** I have the oddest author's notes. -shakes head- this chapter took me...a while to write because I'm having such a hard time trying to figure out the interactions between Draco and Tara. When they're on their own I find them really simple characters to write but because of the background I added in...there's this tension that should be there but...oi vey. Once again this chapter really isn't one of my favorite 'cos it seems a bit slow and pointless, although it *does* have a point. I promise. Don't worry, though. I'm planning on picking up the pace soon. And -grin- sometime in the next two or three chapters some more Buffy-verse characters'll be making appearances! Anyone want to guess who they are?

**--Lost Vagueness--**

"Not hard for anyone competent, at least." Draco said to Harry.

He waited for Harry's answer but nothing came. He gave the dark-haired boy a strange look and swiftly went off. He knew where he was going .He had been there two or three times before that with his parents. It had some fancy French name that Narcissa had come up with. Draco never really cared for French and although he had been taught it for four years, it just never seemed to make any sense. Latin, on the other hand, was much more interesting.

The Auberge Savoureuse. Draco almost groaned. Why had he told Lucius that it was a Hogsmeade weekend? He walked through the softly illuminated door and looked around for his Dad. 

"Hello, Draco." The boy turned around and faced his father and a girl with long dark blonde hair that was unnervingly familiar. Lucius smiled, "Do you remember Tara?"

Draco let no emotions show through as he studied his sister. He remembered her, but vaguely. _A lost vagueness_ he thought. The boy looked from Tara to his Dad's eerie-looking smile. "Yes."

Tara smiled at that and it seemed that she let out a sigh of relief.  

Lucius also seemed to sigh in relief although it went unnoticed. He studied Draco's reaction. He looked at his son and almost frowned at the emotionless look on his sons face. His eyes, however, betrayed the boy's thoughts and feelings. No one could call Draco soft because it simply wasn't true but the older Malfoy saw past what everyone else saw and realized that his son, although always striving to be his father, would never be like him. In the back of his mind, Lucius let out another sigh of relief. 

"Good. I have some business to attend to, but Draco, I hope you'll show your sister around?"

Draco nodded. "Of course, Father."

Lucius returned a curt nod. "Also, the Headmaster has _kindly_ proposed that Tara eat dinner at Hogwarts as I will not be done until later this evening." After saying good-bye, he disappeared out of the restaurant leaving Tara and Draco staring at each other.

Draco quickly led the way to a table and waited for his sister to sit down before he did the same. A waiter came by, and after giving them menus and asking what kind of drinks they would like, he too disappeared leaving the two siblings alone. 

They were both rather uncomfortable. Draco studied Tara casually while she looked at her glass of water and played with a napkin. The blonde wizard noticed all of the mannerisms and leaned back. They stayed in silence for a couple more minutes before Tara looked up rather shyly. 

"So do you actually re-remember me or were you just saying that to Dad?" she asked.

A strong emotion rose in Draco. He couldn't figure out what it was but it had something to do with her calling Lucius "Dad." He wasn't particularly fond of Lucius. Granted, he held a certain amount of respect as any son should for their father but the two disagreed on plenty of things. 

"I remember you." Draco assured her.

Tara smiled slightly. "Okay. Good. I figured you'd have forgotten. I mean, we haven't seen each other since-"

"Since I was two years  old, yes, I am aware of that." Draco tilted his head slightly. "Don't be surprised. Two-year-olds remember quite a bit."

"I- I don't remember much from when I was two. Maybe I just have a worse memory."

Draco picked up his cup of Strawberry-Lemonade. It was a muggle drink that Narcissa had made a couple of years ago and the boy had grown quite font of it. "Perhaps."

They fell into silence again. A strange feeling passed through Tara as she realized her brother wasn't as transparent as most kids his age were. She could almost sense he was holding something in and she wanted to know what it was. The problem with that lie in the fact that he could also see he didn't trust her one bit. His eyes were shielded and when he spoke there was an undertone of warning in it that was hard to hear, but Tara knew it. After all, she was a Malfoy.

"Draco..." she began but trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow elegantly.

"You have something to say."

Draco set down his drink. "Yes, I do. In fact, I have much to say. For one thing, I don't trust you. I remember you as a sister, but now you are nothing as such. I don't know for sure why you chose to come back now. It's been what, twelve? Thirteen years since you were here? I know my father asked you to return a couple of times throughout the years and you declined. Seeing how you seem rather content, you were welcomed back as if it you had been gone on an extended vacation by _my_ father and Narcissa." he had to suddenly stop and look away. "Did you honestly think you could appear and simply be welcomed back after you abandoned-"

He didn't finish, as their ordered meals suddenly appeared in front of them and he took the time to remove his utensils from the cloth napkin. He didn't continue and instead looked out the window at the ever-lowering son.

"After I abandoned..." Tara asked softly as she watched her brother's silence. "...you?"

He looked up after a long while with a frown. "Even a child remembers the important things."

"Draco, I'm sorry. It-"

The boy brushed her off and instead decided to move on to a different topic. "You've changed."

Tara wasn't sure whether to laugh or not. "Yeah, you've also changed. Your hair is...blonde."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course it's blonde, what did you expect me to dye it black at some point?"

"No, blondes supposedly have more fun." Tara said absentmindedly staring across the table at Draco. He was also watching her and their eyes met. A shock went through the air and Draco nearly dropped his fork but managed to hang on while Tara quickly lowered her gaze to the plate in front of her in a lost comprehension. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Draco didn't answer. 

Tara stabbed a piece of lettuce on her plate willing herself to remain calm. She knew what the shock had been. The second her eyes bad met with Draco's their magick had combined and magick, Tara knew, contained raw emotion. She herself wanted nothing more than to be the big sister she distantly remembered being. He wanted nothing to do with her. To Draco she knew that she was nothing more than a stranger trying to invade his life. Their magick had collided to find that it no longer had anything in common.

Draco placed his fork gently beside his plate of untouched ceaser salad. He now understood the cliché phrase, "deafening silence." Tara had apologized. She had apologized to him for everything she had ever possibly done against him. What struck Draco hard was that she had meant it with all of her being.  He couldn't see her eyes, but as far as a pureblood family's connection went, he had _felt_ her meaning. Now he wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

"Why didn't you come back?" he asked eventually.

"I couldn't," she looked up. "For a long time I believed Dad had abandoned me. Then three years ago when Dad found me, he explained he had been looking for me but there was a sort of charm. I guess it was a misunderstanding. My mom- I mean, Mom was scared that he had gotten into black magick-" a picture of Willow floated up to the surface of Tara's mind, but she shook it off and continued. "-and that's why we left. I stayed away from the magick community, although I had my wand with me always. I *did* end up getting my apparation license last year, though."

"He is. He's a death eater. Dad, I mean."

"I kind of guessed," she looked out the window. "You know, he's going to get caught."

"I kind of guessed."

Tara looked at him sharply. "You're not going to take the Mark, are you?"

Draco shrugged elegantly but ignored the question. "Why didn't I go with you?"

"I...I don't know. I never asked because I always believed we would come back- but it didn't," she dropped her fork into the mostly uneaten salad. "I'm not that hungry. Besides, I think dinner is going to be soon so I guess we really shouldn't eat much anyway. You wanna show me around here?"

They stepped outside a couple of minutes later and headed into town. Draco had no idea where he would take her but assumed that The Three Broomsticks would have to do. His sister seemed happy about the idea of seeing one of the last few entirely wizarding communities.

"So, what's your story? I told you about me."

Draco glanced at Tara. "You told me nothing about yourself except that you got an apparation license at twenty."

"Well that's still more than you've told me about yourself." Tara retorted. 

"I told you about father."

"Okay, someone is having an identity crisis. Last time I checked you weren't Dad." 

Draco smiled softly. He knew she was simply trying to get them back into the brother-sister thing and, surprisingly enough, he liked it. He secretly wanted life to get back to when he was younger. Well, he wanted that but excluding the factor where he was only two at the time.

"I am not having an identity crisis," he sniffed as if he had taken offense. 

Tara laughed as she saw the face he had made. "This only child thing you've had f-for twelve years has made you spoiled."

Draco glared at her. "I am not spoiled. Look at yourself, I *do* know that not two years ago Father set up an account for you at Gringotts."

"So?" Tara raised an eyebrow wondering how he had found out. No one had been told is what Lucius had assured her.

"Spare me," he rolled his eyes. "When a nice round sum of money goes missing from the family vault, there are only so many places it could have gone-"

Tara cut him off. "Like charity."

"More like Lucius' poor wayfaring daughter."

"Hey!" Tara was laughing. "That was mean!"

"But I wasn't lying." Draco pointed out with a smile. He opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and followed Tara in. They grabbed a booth and Draco disappeared with the promise of bringing back drinks. Tara took her jacket off and sat down staring off in the direction her brother had gone in. Although she had immensely enjoyed the banter they had had, Draco was hiding lots of things from her. She wished she had been there for him through the years. Everything had changed so much. Including Lucius' wardrobe she thought silently. _He used to have more than just black robes._ With the thought of her father's wardrobe she suddenly started laughed just as Draco dropped down across from her and pushed a couple of various bottles into the center of the table giving her a strange look.

"Americans are so strange," he stated before taking a bottle.

Tara calmed down slightly. "No, they're not. Sorry. I just remembered when Dad had this lilac robe. Mom bought it for him and he made a point of wearing it a couple of times before coming home one day and claiming that he had been chased by one of the hell hounds and that it got torn up."

Draco choked on his butterbeer. "When did he have purple robes?!"

"You were like, a month old or something. Oh, it was fabulous. Turns out Mom had been betting with Aunt Zeta how long until he fabricated some sort of reason for the disappearance."

"Who won?" Draco was smirking. His father in lilac robes was too amusing in his mind.

"Zeta, of course. Mom said he would do no such thing." Tara started laughing again. "A month later for his birthday she got him lime green robes. He never wore those, though. I remember Dad turned a vivid shade of red."

Draco was now laughing along with Tara. He could only thank the stars that none of his fellow classmates were around. 

Most of the wizarding world had known about the Malfoy daughter, but they assumed that as she had never returned to the Malfoy household after her mother's death, that she had died, too. Draco couldn't quite figure out if her sudden appearance would be that big of a deal, or not.

"I knew I heard something about lime green robes before. Cygnus mentioned it once but I thought he was just trying to get me to believe something stupid. You remember cousin Cygnus, don't you?"

Tara's eyes narrowed. "I dislike him. He locked me in the Malfoy dungeons for a night when I was ten and really scared of dark places. I asked Dad to kill him for me but Mom heard and said absolutely not."

"Last time I asked Dad to kill someone for me he said that I had to do it myself!" Draco muttered, but he was still laughing.

"I'm a girl .Can't expect me to get dirty with someone's blood." 

"Especially Cygnus', I suppose. Last I heard, he had been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment from a vampire bite." Draco leaned back in the book. "Honestly, he has to be the first wizard to be almost turned."

"I'm not too surprised. In Sunnydale, there's a Hellmouth there and we always got the strangest demons and vampires."

"Dad said you lived on a Hellmouth. So what kind of demons did you fight?"

Tara also leaned back and took a breath. "Well, there was this one guy who claimed to be my Dad saying he was a demon, but it's a really boring tale to tell you the truth. It was really confusing at the time, for me. Oh, but we battled with the Hell God Glorificus! She kinda made me crazy for a while but Will saved me and-"

"Will?" Draco smirked. "You have a boyfriend?"

Tara blushed furiously. "No...it's Willow. She's...Willow is a very powerful Wicca."

"Okay, so you don't have a boyfriend?" Draco asked and slumped slightly that he no longer had anything he could make fun of her for.

Tara hesitated for a moment but shook her head. "No boyfriend."

"Okay, go on." Draco looked down at his watch and picked up his jacket. "Actually, we should head to the castle for dinner. So you're telling me about this Hell God on the way."

Tara stood up with her jacket too. "It's actually quite a dull story."

"Every story you've mentioned so far has been called dull by you. How about you let *me* judge that?"

"Fine, but I'll have warned you..."

--- --- ---

Erm...-looks away- Yes, really boring. But I needed to establish the relationship. Thanks for hanging in there with my dragging of the chapter. -sighs- hopefully the next one will be more interesting. I actually have an idea. It's...well, I can't promise that it'll be funny but that's the idea 'cos of the couple of Buffy-verse characters that are coming in. -grins evilly- Seriously, take a stab at who you think the people will be. You'll possibly be surprised. Hopefully it'll be a good surprise, too.


	7. Into the Fire

In the Phoenix's Eyes 

**A/N: **Wow. I am shocked that people found the last chapter not too boring. It's...hm, amusing, really. Maybe the chapter that I **do** like will be the ones that everyone hates? Lol. **ScruffyWes:** Nope, not Dawn! Not yet, at least. I'm still contemplating whether she should make an appearance or not. We'll see! **GoddessEris:** Lol! I was rather fond of the idea of Lucius having a secret closet full of shocking colors. –grins- Has **every** Buffy been to visit the HP-verse? I've seen many people but not quite everyone. Ah well. Let's see how my version goes. **ChocolateKitten:** Thanks for the review! Glad you didn't find the last chapter unbearable! **Teri:** Thanks for the review! I'm also excited about Tara and Xan seeing each other again! Lol. In my mind it'll be fun. Not yet, though. **Russle:** -blushes furiously- Thanks for the nice words! Don't worry; I think I can persuade Draco to be a bit nicer to his older sis. –grin- **Destiny's Dragon:** Glad you liked it! **Faith76:** Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you enjoy the fic! **Leevee of Team Socket:** Nope, not from Angel! I hope you like the surprise guests! **IncepteDragonas:** Tell you a secret- I'm actually working on a Willow as a Weasley fanfic, but I'm not planning on really putting any more characters from Buffy in here. You'll understand later on. **Charmed-angel4:** Lol. That...[in my mind] is going to be fun. **Holy Trinity:** You're right! You have no idea! Lol. I hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review! **blondi gurl:** glad you like the fic! Thanks for the review! **Shellie3:** Thanks, Shell! You're the best!

**And...because I adore all of my reviewers, I actually wrote up another chapter in less than a month! [Lol. Sad] I hope ya'll like it! Happy Easter!**

**Also:** I'm happy everyone is excited about Tara and Xander seeing each other again! Unfortunately, -hides behind rock- ya'll have to wait a bit more! Hope you like the chapter, though!

**Extra special...**thanks to Shellie3. She helped me write this chapter. I was running ideas with her and we got onto Lime Twist and wha-la. This chapter appears! 

**--Into the Fire--**

It was dark outside. It was darker inside. If a smarter person than Andrew Wells was in his current position then none of the following events would have occurred. Unfortunately for the Troika, he wasn't a smarter person. This isn't saying that he wasn't smart. In fact, he was quite the contrary of a bumbling idiot. Andrew knew more about magick and technology than was probably good for him. And there lay his fault. The fact that he occasionally let things slip and was a tiny bit afraid of the dark didn't help him one bit.

"Erm...you guys?" a voice said from somewhere in front of his two companions. 

The visibly (well, visible when there was actually some light) short boy named Jonathan Levinson shifted his weight onto his other foot and looked unseeingly at the direction of Andrews voice. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice somewhere to the left of him.

"What is it, Andrew?" asked Warren Meers in a clearly exasperated voice.

"Well...I don't really like the dark." Andrew mumbled.

Jonathon snickered. "Is wittle Drew afraid of the dark?"

Andrew glared somewhere at the direction of the other's voice. "Oh shut up, Mr. I-can't-go-anywhere-without-my-stupid-magick-bone!"

"Hey!" Jonathan stepped forward to elbow Andrew but stepped a bit too far left and ran into the wall successfully being cut off from continuing his speaking.

Andrew scoffed. "What are you, blind?"

They all heard Jonathon push himself back up off the ground and brush off some dust. "In case you haven't noticed, it's pitch black in here!"

"Whatever," Andrew rolled his eyes.

Jonathon stared blankly at the spot where he was sure Andrew stood. "You're an idiot, you know that right?"

"Guys-" Warren began.

"No. You're stupid, shorty." Andrew interrupted.

Jonathon stomped his foot. "Hey! *I* was the one that came up with the Buffy doing time over thing!"

"You so did not! It was on that one episode of TNG! And it was also on X-Files at one point!" Andrew exclaimed.

There was silence for a second before Andrew and Jonathon both said softly, "Scully *so* wants me."

Andrew glowered into the darkness. "Nu-uh! She wants *me,* you magick-bone lover!"

"Oh you wish! Please, like-"

"GUYS!" Warren yelled as his patience diminished. "Shut up! We're stuck underneath a castle and you guys are being idiots!"

Jonathon sniffled. "Actually, Andrew was the-"

"Hey, short stuff? Zip it." Warren demanded. 

The three of them remained in silence for another couple of minutes before they heard footsteps somewhere on the other side of the room. Torches that hung every two feet on the walls went ablaze and Jonathon jumped slightly patting his head to make sure it hadn't caught fire. Andrew yelped as the black robed figure came towards them.

Lucius took off the Death Eater mask and threw it across the dungeon indifferently. He looked at the three nerds and sneered. "You two are pathetic." He glanced at Warren and but didn't look any more interested.

Andrew shot a look at Jonathon and grinned. "He just sounded like Simon from American Idol right there."

Jonathon nodded enthusiastically. "Did you know that William Hung or whatever has a CD out?"

"You can't be serious!" Andrew made a face. "How did he manage that one?"

Lucius lazily played with his wand and tilted his head ever-so-slightly at the two boys. "I'm afraid if you don't remain silent from now until the time you are out of my sight, I will have to Avada Kedavra you on the spot. I suppose the Dark Lord wouldn't be too happy but at least I wouldn't have to waste my time escorting a group of idiots around my manor."

"Wait. You're gonna Arvada what now?" Andrew asked with wide eyes.

Warren smacked him. "He's going to kill you if you don't shut up."

Lucius smirked. "Well, at least all three of you aren't entirely morons. Follow me."

The blonde man turned on his heels and as he walked the black cloak billowed behind him. Andrew looked on admiringly. "He's evil."

Warren sent him a 'No, duh" look and followed Lucius out the doorway of the dungeon they had been in. Andrew and Jonathon looked at each other than ran after the other two. 

***

They finally arrived in another dark room after what seemed to be an hour or two of walking through dark halls.

"It's so dark here. It really gets depressing," Andrew stated, still sounding a little nervous.

"My legs hurt," Jonathon whined.

"That's because they're so short, doofus," Warren snapped.

"You're the doofus!" Jonathon snapped back.

"You're both doofus...i!"" Andrew shouted, unsure of what exactly the plural of "doofus" was.

Suddenly there was a blinding white light, and all three members of the Troika screamed and shielded their eyes with their arms.

"It BURNS!" Andrew exclaimed dramatically.

Lucius dropped his wand back into his robes and looked at them bemusedly. "Honestly," he began, "Do the three of you value your lives at all?"

"Oh! Very much!" Warren answered, sounding a lot like a salesman. "As a matter of fact, our lives are the most important things to us!"

"Well, not the most important, there's also making the Slayer our sex-sla-" Jonathan started saying matter-of-factly.

"Exactly!" Andrew cut in, "Dying is definetly the thing the evil Troika, also known as us, does not want to do...under any circumstances!"

"You could have fooled me." Lucius sneered. He turned around as if to start walking again but stopped and turned back around causing the three Americans to run into him and fall the floor when he muttered a charm and they were thrown away. Lucius glared at them. "I am not a patient man, do not tempt me."

"W-well, sorry. You see-" Warren started.

Lucius waved a perfectly manicured hand and suddenly the trio fell silent. "I do not wish to hear excuses. Very few wizards are given the honor to be on my property and-"

"More like under it, from our point of view." Jonathon muttered and was quickly silenced with a kick from Warren.

"-all muggles that set foot here never leave again...apart from maybe in pieces. Consider yourselves lucky that you're stupidity intrigued the Dark Lord enough to get you some borrowed time. How much longer you have is all dependant on what you have to say and if it is worth hearing. Judging from my current knowledge, I'd say you shouldn't get your hopes up. Luck really isn't on your side."

"Right." Andrew said, "Maturity. Check. We got it!"

"Very well." Lucius hissed. He wasn't the least bit pleased at being interrupted but let it go. After another five minutes of walking, they turned a corner to find another man dressed in black robes. He did not take off his mask but merely tilted his head in question at Lucius, who nodded. The man bowed his head and disappeared down the way they had come. Lucius murmured what Jonathon translated to Latin and the wall literally dissolved into noting.

"Wow." the three nerds exclaimed in awe.

Lucius simply sent one last dark look at them and went into the darkness. The second he stepped into the pitch black hall torches blazed on in a manner not unlike the ones in the dungeon.

The hallway, which Warren noted was carved into stone, suddenly led out into a large library of sorts. The floor's burgundy color blended with the black tapestries on the walls. A spacious desk stood in the middle of the room made of ash wood. Many portraits hung around the room and as soon as the trio entered they started muttering to each other. Lucius motioned for them to walk up to the desk. They followed his unspoken order and the black chair turned around in what Andrew later claimed was a "pure Dr. Evil rip-off." 

A hideous man (Was it a man? Jonathon couldn't be too sure. Whatever it was he could feel its power seeping of black magicks.) grinned horribly and looked at Lucius. "These are the three?"

Lucius nodded once. "Yes, my Lord. They were asking about you."

The gruesome face of the man looked back at the Troika. "Sit. Tell me how you have come to be here." 

Three chairs appeared behind the three guys and they rapidly took their seats. Andrew looked at the others and then focused his sight on a point directly to the right of something that he assumed was an ear at some point. He took a breath and began.

"My colleagues and I happened to be in London..."

***

_"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jonathon asked with a skeptical look._

The Troika stood in front of the exact spot where The Leaky Cauldron was situated. They knew that there was a magickal building somewhere here. The problem, however, was that they couldn't seem to find it. Warren was losing patience. Jonathon wouldn't stop sending him inquiring looks and Andrew...well, Andrew was just off in his own world.

_Warren glared at Jonathon before grabbing Andrew's jacket and snapping the other boy out of his daze. "Focus, Wells!"_

_Andrew tried to smile sheepishly but ended up frowning. "Sorry, Warren. What exactly are we doing?"_

_"We're looking at a wall." Jonathon stated._

_Warren ignored him. "The Leaky Cauldron, remember?"_

_Andrew blinked. "Yeah, it's right there," he pointed at the corner of a building._

_Jonathon and Warren looked mystified. They weren't sure if Andrew could see the door and they couldn't for some odd reason or if he was simply trying to act smart and show-off that he knew something and they didn't. Jonathon decided to ask. "You...see it?"_

_Andrew nodded slowly giving the short by an odd look. "Yeah. It's right there! On the corner, kinda shabby?"_

_The other two looked at where Andrew continued to point and then back at him utterly baffled. Warren wasn't amused at all. _

_"Show it to us," he demanded._

_It was Andrew's turn to look baffled. "What are you guys, blind?"_

_Jonathon nodded. "Possibly. Just go show us the door."_

_Andrew shrugged but walked to the corner, and suddenly a door appeared. Warren grabbed Jonathon and pushed him through the doorway before following. Andrew went in last after throwing a gum wrapper into the nearest trash bin._

_They walked into the scruffy bar and sat down at a table. Warren placed a piece of paper on the table and pointed to it. "Okay, here's the deal. We need to get into Diagon Alley, an all wizard community. To do that- you need a wand. None of us have wands so we'll have to ask someone. As you can imagine, it'll be suspicious but we're American tourists and we locked ourselves out of the flat that we were renting and the owner won't be able to help us until later in the evening. That's the story. Stick to the story. Alright?"_

_Andrew and Jonathon nodded. _

_"What are we looking for, though?" asked Andrew rather suddenly._

_Warren let out an exaggerated sigh. "To find out about this Lord Voldemort guy and where he is."_

_Andrew nodded again. "Okay!"_

_A couple of minutes later they were walking down Diagon Alley with no problems. They turned into Knockturn Alley without noticing and just continued on their strolls past shops and people with carrying creepy levels. Andrew was humming but Warren wasn't too annoyed quite yet. He was just happy the first part of his plan had worked out. The second part would work out just as smoothly. He was sure of that. He was also quite wrong._

_"Okay, we're going to-" Andrew cut off Warren._

_"What's that?" he asked. _

_Jonathon looked around. An enormous building stood in between two smaller and less interesting ones. The blinking magickal letters that floated in front of the building read, "Indulge."_

_The short boy shrugged. "Looks like a gift shop. Can we go in it?"_

_Without waiting for an answer Andrew and Jonathon raced into the building. Warren followed with an annoyed look. He found them at the entrance and pushed them forward wit ha glare. "What, you guys can't walk or..." he trailed off._

_Andrew and Jonathon had stopped at the doors because what they saw was nothing  to do with any gift shops. No lollipops and candies lay in barrels on a wall. There weren't even shirts or pants that hung on racks neatly. Hell, there weren't any shirts or pants at all. _

_"This is better than free cable porn." Andrew whispered in awe as a good dozen girls donning nothing except for a hair ribbon walked around from able to table. Occasionally a wizard would stand up fro ma table and take one of the naked girls from the parlor into a hallway, which lead who-knows-where. The missing girl, however, was not missed for long as another one got into her place. _

_The Troika was in shock. "Indulge" was definetly not your average gift shop. _

_"Come on." Warren murmured and led them to a table with three wizards. "Hello."_

_The wizards surveyed them for a long while before motioning for them to sit down. The black haired man raised an eyebrow. "Americans. What brings you here?"_

_Warren shrugged nonchalantly. "We're on vacation."_

_"William Nott." The man nodded and pointed to his two companions. "The brown haired one is McNair and the other one is Goyle."_

_"Warren Meers." Warren replied just as formally. "The blonde is Andrew and the short one is Jonathon."_

_William studied Andrew for a couple of moments. "Have we met?" _

_Andrew scrunched his head and after a moment frowned. "No, I don't think so."_

_Nott shrugged and looked over his shoulder as a door slammed violently. Lucius Malfoy strode out of the many rooms and up to Nott with a dangerous look. "You were wrong, William."_

_William shrugged. "Sorry, Malfoy. I told you it wasn't a hundred percent accurate. Anyway, sit down. Gentlemen, this is Lucius Malfoy. He owns 'Indulge.' Lucius, these three are Warren, Andrew and Jonathon. They're American tourists come to...ah, enjoy the sights."_

_Jonathon masked a small look of distaste at the innuendo. He just wanted to get out of here. "Erm...do any of you know about Voldywat?"_

_McNair almost choked on his glass of Firewhiskey. "Pardon?"_

_"Voldywat. Any of you know him?" Jonathon repeated._

_"Voldywat?" Lucius mocked. "Nott, these are muggles."_

_"We're not." Warren corrected. "My friend here has memory lapse. He's not good with remembering anything. He meant Voldemort. Do you guys by any chance know where we could find him?"_

_McNair, Lucius and William exchanged looks. After a moment William spoke up. "I cannot imagine the Prince of Darkness simply giving out his address. Besides, I'm quite sure only Death Eaters would know. Why are you three so intrigued with finding the Dark Lord?"_

_"Actually, the Prince of Darkness is Dracula." Andrew stated. _

_Warren shot him a loop. "Well, we wanna talk to the guy. I mean, he's pretty evil and all so-"_

_"Where do you find these idiots?!" Lucius flicked his want and the trio automatically slumped in their seats. He turned a glare at the other three men. _

***

"...and that's it. I mean, then of course we woke up in the lovely really dark dungeon and- it was nice dungeon, but-"

Voldemort raised a hand. "You went in public asking for me, what is your business?"

Warren sat up straighter and shot a look at Andrew that clearly said he was talking now. "We want to offer you a proposition."

"You have nothing I could want."

The dark haired boy smirked. "I know that you know the magickal properties of Slayer's blood."

"You silly boy. Slayers are nothing more than a myth. You cannot trick Lord Voldemort with lies."

"I'm not lying, though. There are two slayers. I can get you both."

Voldemort leaned back on his chair. "Have you proof of this?"

Warren took a pendant out of his pocket onto the table. "That belongs to one of the Slayers.  Track it, it'll show you her magickal relations."

The pendant glowed a brilliant red then suddenly stopped. Voldemort looked at Warren. "What is it that you wish for in return?"

---

Well? Review! I'm actually nervous about this chapter 'cos I liked it meaning...you guys probably won't, Lol. Let me know!


	8. Eternity

In the Phoenix's Eyes 

**Author's Note: **Well, time to break out this my obnoxiously large tome (Order of the Phoenix) that I shall follow for most of the rest of the fic- 'cos now you more-or-less know what the dealings are. You know who's with whom and everything that I want you to know- you know. The end, however, is meant o be really unexpected...that's why I'm telling you so that ya'll can be intrigued and want to know what the hell is gonna go down. -grin- So...be excited, 'cos *I* found my ending to be...brilliant. So did Shellie, (Right, Shell?) Anyway- here's the chapter ya'll wanted...

**(Reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter)**

**--Eternity--**

"Wait!" Draco demanded. Anyone who said that in his tone of voice would have been told that they were whining. A Malfoy, however, could not be considered to be whining. Whining was simply not allowed by the family and would not be tolerated. Therefore, when Tara laughed at her brother, he sent a glare at her and poked her.

Tara just laughed harder. "Sorry! Sorry! It's just...you're making this more complex than it is."

The blonde boy looked taken aback. "*I* was making it more complex than it is in actuality? It's *your* story, not mine. How am *I* making it complicated?"

"Complications are you gift," Tara shrugged. "Okay, so what don't you understand."

"Forget it," Draco grumbled. "Just keep going."

"Okay, so I basically was walking down the street and I knew Willow and the group was following me because I had to lead them to Glory and everything. It was insane. All these crazy people, in a matter of days, had built this huge tower, right? And on top of it was Dawn, that's Buffy's sister, and she was yelling and I just couldn't control my own mind because it...well, 'cos it wasn't there. I mean, Glory had it. And I got there and just stood there looking up at the think and I suddenly heard-"

"Shpadoinkle!" a voice exclaimed from behind them.

Tara nodded with a glance at her brother. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Draco gave her a strange look. "That wasn't me. Some guy that looked, disgustingly enough, like Potter sort of had a panic attack or something of the sort."

"What?" Tara scrunched her nose. "What are you talking about?"

Both Malfoys turned around to find that a man that resembled Harry Potter indeed stood behind them seemingly frozen; the real Harry Potter also stood there, shaking his arm. "Xander..."

"Xander?" Tara stared at her friend in shock. She had never felt any sort of magick from him but here he was in Hogsmeade as if it were the most natural thing. She was utterly baffled. "What are you doing here?"

Xander made a few vowel sounds and squeaked. Harry, Hermione and Ron burst out laughing while Draco observed him coolly. "Tara, you know him?"

Tara nodded slowly. "Yeah, he's a good friend of mine."

After a couple more minutes Xander finally calmed down enough and managed to speak coherently. Harry, however, had also realized that this girl that his cousin knew was with Malfoy. Why she would want to hang out with him was beyond him. He simply waited for Xander to explain.

Xander didn't upset him. "I'm...I'm actually visiting my cousin. Er- Harry, this is Tara Maclay. She's a good friend from Sunnydale. Tara, meet my cousin. Harry Potter."

Tara smiled at Harry and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Harry. I've heard so...well, honestly enough I haven't heard anything about you. Sorry. It was probably just my mind. It tends to wander when Xander starts talking," she teased.

Xander laughed, albeit feebly. "What about you? Why are you here? I said that Willow and you could take over my condo in Sunnydale and- oh! Is Willow here, too?"

Tara shook her head. Xander noticed her sudden withdrawal and decidedly switched subjects. "Sorry. Why are you here, though? I mean, you never really mentioned...anything at all..." Xander's eyes widened. "I take it back! I know you mentioned something about a brother. Is that him?"

"Yeah!" Tara grinned. "Draco is my little brother! Isn't he cute?"

The moment those words came out of her mouth neither Tara nor Xander could tell who's relatives were looking more horrified, Harry and his friends, or Draco. When they reflected on the moment later on, this part would be erased. More students rushed by them headed back towards the school.

A few of the students looked from Harry, to Draco, and then to their relatives in pure shock. Well, it was more confusion but had they known what was going on, it would've been shock. 

Crabbe suddenly (and seemingly out of nowhere) barreled into Xander, who in turn crashed on top of Draco and they all landed sprawled on the ground. 

Tara wasn't to do. On the one hand she could only see Draco's expensive-looking shoe and thought that maybe she out to help him up. On the other hand she really wanted to just laugh and the expression that was sure to be on her brother's face. Before she could do much, Harry had already muttered a spell and the huge boy that had started the pile-up in the first place started floating off of them. A couple of feet away about ten feet from the ground, Harry dropped him then ran over to Xander.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, helping his cousin up.

"Yeah, I'm all good. That might've hurt, though if like, one more of him had run into me instead."

Draco pulled himself up and sent a dark glare at Xander. "Yes, fortunately for us, I cleverly used my spine to break our fall."

Xander glanced at Tara with a grin. "Your brothers all British humour-y"

Draco ignored the man and stalked over to Crabbe. "What are you, blind?"

The other boy struggled to stand up and Draco simply moved to the side waiting for him to stand up. After a moment he managed and shrugged sheepishly. "I thought you might want a distraction."

"A distraction?" Draco lowered his voice to a deadly tone. "Why would I need a distraction? To what point and purpose would this distraction be for?"

"I just thought-"

Tara coughed a couple times and looked from Crabbe to Draco. "Erm..Draco, I think we should be heading back to the castle. Xander said that we have about twenty minutes or so."

"Alright. Let's go." Draco turned around and left with his sister leaving a rather confused (although, who would have known, anyway?) Crabbe. Goyle suddenly ran up to him with a grin. "I just stole a couple of cockroach clusters from Honeydukes. Want some?"

"You didn't mention that your friend is Draco Malfoy's sister." Harry mumbled.

Xander looks at him apologetically. "I didn't know. Although I'm also lost on why that's so bad. I mean, I saw the look on your faces when she said he was her lil' brother."

Ron made a strangled sort of noise. "The whole wizarding world knew that the Malfoy's had a daughter as their first child. I mean, my mum said that there was a reception and...it was obviously a big event. Then I think twelve or something years ago she disappeared-"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Narcissa isn't Lucius' first wife. She's his second. Malfoy's mum is also Tara's, and she disappeared, too. No one knows why. Not like they were cursed and disappeared, either."

Xander narrowed his eyes slightly. "They came to the US because Tara's grandma was sick, I think. They never came back here. She mentioned it once. I mean, we all kinda figured she might be a bit English because sometimes you could hear a slight accent but...that's all I know about it, really," he suddenly laughed. "Anyone care to sing _'It's a Small World After All' _with me?"

At that moment Tara and a very reluctant Draco joined the group and they all headed back to the castle. Most of the talking was between Xander and Tara about Sunnydale and how everything was going. Ron kept sending Draco dark looks and glancing suspiciously at Tara. Hermione listened to the conversation between the two friends and found that either they were one brick short of a load, or all the myths she head read up on were a bit more fact than fiction. Needless to say, she was intrigued by learning all this information and was shocked by their easiness in speaking of the incidents. Harry found that he was also paying rapt attention to what Tara and Xander were discussing. He knew the general idea of everything when Xander had spoken about it before, but he only now realized that Xander played a much bigger role in life than simply "donut guy" as he had so eloquently put it. Harry was also mystified that his cousin got along so well with a Malfoy. 

"_Wait, he didn't call her Malfoy. He said Maclay?" _Harry thought to himself. The thought was shaken off but for some strange reason his cousin trusted this girl. They were friends and she was trusted, but she was a Malfoy. Harry shook his head to clear it slightly. He couldn't just trust in her though, not yet. Surprisingly Harry already trusted Xander, but this was a bit different. Anyone affiliated with Lucius Malfoy in any way wasn't really high in Harry's book of trust. 

Meanwhile Draco was also listening closely to Tara and Xander retelling their memories to each other. _"Brilliant. My sister is friends with Potter's family." _He would have sighed, but decided against it and instead inconspicuously studied his perfectly manicured nails. He stopped that almost immediately as well and just focused on shooting glares back at Weasley.

"An decided to talk to Dumbledeer and-" 

Ron cut him off with a snort. "Dumbledore."

Xander shrugged and grinned at Ron. "My bad. Anyway, she decided that she'd go with him and they'd catch up on what's been going on in their lives and stuff."

Tara's smile widened. "That's a scary thought. Anya and Dumbledore 'catching up'?"

"Hey! I thought you were the one of our group that didn't have their mind in a gutter!" Xander exclaimed with a teasing tone.

Tara shrugged. "I can't always be a good girl. So where are you staying?"

"Oh, Giles is letting us stay in his flat in Chelsea...which is close enough to London," Xander rolled his eyes. "Well, he called it a flat. It's more like a castle. I think Merlin owned it at one point or something. G-Man is like, a direct descendant of his."

Hermione spoke at that. "Actually, Merlin's line died out back in the 17th century, his home, was bought by the Crowley family and the land around is still in the London division of Crowley Park. The Giles name inherited the estate in the 19th century when the inheriting person should have been Angeline Crowley. However, she was not only female, but also two at the time and so the land passed onto the closest family to be in care of it until the girl was of age. However, sixteen years later they refused to give anything back and so it remained in the ownership of the Giles', which apparently it remains to this day. However there is also a Crowley Park in Bath, which is to this day owned by the family of that name."

Everyone, except Draco, stared at Hermione. Xander coughed. "Let me take this moment to say- that was kidna scary."

"I had to do a project on Merlin last year for Muggle Studies," she explained.

Tara looked at her brother. "Why is that name so familiar?"

"Our father and Anthony Crowley conducted business until three years ago when he was disappeared."

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Xander demanded. Disappearances usually had reasons behind them. Bad reasons.

Draco shrugged elegantly. "As in he fell off this Earth and cannot be found. Find a dictionary, look up disappear and there you go. It isn't quite as difficult as you're making it."

"Malfoy-"

Tara interrupted Harry. "And the estate was left to..."

"His daughter, Kali," supplied Draco with a tiny, practically unheard except by Xander and Tara, hint of bitterness.

Hermione's voice also held the same hint of bitterness in it when she spoke up. "Kali Crowley is said to be a Venific."

Xander, Harry and Ron gave her blank looks. She continued, "an enchantress."

"Which is different from 'witch' how?" Ron questioned.

"A Venific is very powerful. There is only one in a generation. Kind of like how a Slayer is _supposed_ to be only one in every generation. Most don't even know that they are one until about twenty-five or so. It's one of those gifts that can be used for good or bad. Ultimately the Venific decides his or her destiny." Tara explained slowly. "Anyway, why are we talking about this?"

Xander pointed at Hermione. "She was giving us a history lesson of Giles' place."

By this point the group had come to the Entrance Hall. It was empty and they all realized that everyone was already at dinner. Draco muttered something to himself that made Tara smile. 

"Looks like everyone is already eating." Ron stated.

Draco gave him and incredulous look. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Don't be mean, Drac." Tara admonished lightly.

"Don't call me that ever again," this time Draco sighed. "Let's go."

They entered the Great Hall and everyone looked up wondering who the straggler was. They all got quite a shock to see that the Gryffindor golden Trio and Draco Malfoy were standing in very close proximity and not hexing each other into the next day. Dumbledore smiled and stood up. He motioned for Xander and Tara to come up, which they did. Meanwhile, Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table and Harry with his friends sat down with their other housemates. 

"I see you two have met already!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

Xander smiled. "Actually, we know each other from Sunnydale."

Anya hugged Xander at that moment and added, "Yeah, Tara's one of the Scoobies."

Tara blushed at being called one of the Scoobies. She was happy that everyone accepted her into the group and now smiled. "Hello, Professor."

"Ms. Malfoy, I don't believe I've seen you in over thirteen years."

The "Ms. Malfoy" wasn't heard by the students although they were still focused on the three visitors, the staff however, heard the name and most members gasped. McGonagall even looked quite stunned. 

Dumbledore hushed the table and looked out  at the students and smiled broadly. "I would like to introduce my guests for the evening. This is Ms. Anya Jenkins. Mr. Alexander Harris and Ms. Tara Macl--"

Tara glanced at Draco to find that he was looking back at her. His gray eyes sparkled like broken ice crystals and it was as if he was speaking to her. 

_"You come back into this life, so which name do you keep?" he asked._

Tara glanced up at the old wizard and shook her head. Dumbledore smiled. "I apologize, I meant Ms. Tara Malfoy. Slip of the tongue. I fear odl age is finally catching up to me?"

"I very much doubt that, Albus." Anya put in.

The Great Hall suddenly filled with noise as one by one everyone realized what Tara's last name was. Some students were turning around and sending scared glances in Draco's direction. Some people were openly staring at either Draco or Tara. The Slytherin table looked questioningly at their leader and he simply looked back at Tara with a smirk. It wasn't mocking, simply there to make a point.

_"What, am I worthy now?" _ Tara thought with an inward smile.

Draco turned around but she was shocked to hear his voice in her head. _"Just try leaving again, and this won't be so easy next time."_

_"I'm not leaving," _she chuckled to herself, turned around and sat down next to Xander and on the left hand side of Dumbledore. He was still smiling as if he knew exactly what had just gone on. She reflected on that thought and decided that he probably did.

Everyone started easting again and talking. Anya was chatting animatedly with tiny Professor Flitwick. Xander, although he was trying to hold a conversation with Professor Sinistra (who kept seductively smiling at him), ended up being engaged in a staring contest with Snape every couple of minutes. Tara on the other hand was talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall on varying topics. 

The two professors found her doings of the past handful of years very interesting and kept asking her many questions of all sorts of topics. 

"So you seem to have more experience with magick than we teach here." McGonagall looked very intrigued. "I suppose your mother taught you some things?" 

Tara nodded. "In the US, the moment you hit eleven and get accepted into a magick school you're allowed to do magick in and out of school so she taught me before she died."

"You also have experience in Wicca?" 

"Yeah, I used to always misplace my wand after moving in with my Grandma. She's the one that taught me it."

They carried on for quite a while like this. Most of the students had gone when the door opened to admit Lucius Malfoy. Most of the teachers frowned slightly when they saw him and Xander started coughing on his pumpkin juice. Anya's eyes widened.

Lucius swept to the front of the Hall. Tara glanced at Draco and saw clearly that his demeanor had changed abruptly upon his father's entrance.

"Hello Lucius." Dumbledore greeted the man.

"Good evening, Dumbledore. I simply came to take my daughter back to the manor."

"Yes, I assumed." 

 Tara stood up smiling. "Thank you, Professor. Dinner was great. I'll see you later, Xander, Anya."

Her friends simply waved. A couple minutes later (after Tara had quickly said goodbye to Draco) all Malfoys were gone and the only people left in the Entrance Hall were Harry (who had stayed behind to talk t Xander before he left) Xander, Anya and Dumbledore.

"I guess we'll be going back, too. I mean...it's late-ish." Xander said.

Dumbledore studied Xander for a moment before replying. "Actually, Mr. Harris. The Hogwarts Express has been delayed. It will not be running until noon on Monday. I thought that perhaps you and your fiancée would like to stay at Hogwarts for the weekend. I can have rooms ready for you in five minutes and I'm sure you and Mr. Potter want to get to know each other better as you are family..."

"Well..." Xander hesitated. "I don't really want to cause any work for anyone or--"

Anya smacked his arm. "Of course we'll stay. Albus, we have lots to talk about. I mean, Harry and Xander have plenty to talk about, too. But your story was just getting interesting when suddenly you decided to cut off and go to dinner and--"

Xander looked at Harry and smiled. "Yeah, we can stay, then. It'll be fun. And I promise not to make a mess or anything."

Dumbledore laughed. "Wonderful! I will have Dobby set up some rooms for you both!"

With that the Headmaster instructed Harry to lead them to a portrait of Aimee Watairohtneal and said the password was, "eternity" then disappeared out of the Great Hall.

"Not big on information, is he?" Xander looked at Harry. "I hope you don't mind me bothering you until Monday."

"I think I'll somehow manage," Harry replied. "I could show you the grounds tomorrow-- and do you know about Quidditch?"

Xander blinked and shook his head. "Ron and I will show you it. Best sport in the world."

=== ===

**ScruffyWes:** You know, you reviewed like...ten minutes after I posted. It was kinda baffling to me how you managed to do that. I had some strange ideas and everything- Lol. Thanks for the review! And actually...I'll tell you right now that no one else from the Scooby gang will be in England that hasn't already been there. (Although that may change- I'm not having the whole group come by, you'll see why at the end) **Darklight:** I'm glad you like Tara and Draco! It makes me happy! And I hope you like the small amount of Tara Draco interaction in this chappy! Thanks for the review! **russle:** Dude, I agree. The Troika is awesome! **GoddessEris:** Lol. I'm paranoid? Possibly. Yay that you liked the chapter and the dialogue. Personally I found the thought that Lucius owned a wizarding strip club named, "Indulge" to be **very** amusing. Possibly the most amusing thing in the whole chapter. (I cannot be blamed for that, though. All Shellie.) **Chocolate Kitten:** What'll Warren want? He wants power. It's what he always wanted. And the things he'll do to get it... **LeeVee of Team Socket:** Hmm...well, as of this moment, no. Tara and Xand won't run into the Trio. But things change. Joss knows I'm the most indecisive person out there, so we'll just see. -grin- **Courtknee:** I dunno...imagine Voldemort doing the tango with Vernon...naked. Yeah, I'd be a bit more scared if I saw that then Voldy n' the Trio conspiring. Although I give you points 'cos yeah, them working together is also kinda a scare. **sacred-soul:** At the time...I was kinda "Grr...troika. Badidea." And now I'm the opposite of that. My troika. -huggles them- Glad you liked! **Shellie: **Yes, Shellie. INDULGE. It was great!

Feel free to REVIEW! -grin- And tell me whatcha think! 


	9. Autumn Tactics

In the Phoenix's Eyes  
  
On a quick note: I got my new computer I've been badgering my parents for all year and so I'm in the process of re-uploading everything. I don't have Microsoft Word on it, so I'm using Word Perfect (which seems to be almost the exact same thing) So this is just to apologize ahead of time if the formatting sucks. Which, does anyone know how to save this as an html document on Word Perfect? 'Cos I haven't the slightest notion. Help would be appreciated! Hopefully the fic won't be worse than the formatting, though.  
  
(Reviews are at the bottom again. I like it like that. -nods- And this chapter's title is referring to the song by Chicane. My favorite is the re-mixed version by The Thrillseekers. Check it out!)  
  
–-Autumn Tactics–-  
  
Xander felt rather stupid standing in the Quidditch Pitch tower over a broomstick, which lay motionlessly at his feet. It was Sunday morning and although Hermione had at first insisted that Harry and Ron catch up on their homework, Harry explained about Xander's extended visit and she reluctantly agreed. Autumn was still in the air and the sun was high in the sky as they had all just gotten out of lunch and it streaked the lush green grounds with golden light.  
  
Harry and Ron stood in front of Xander grinning with Hermione seated in the stands half watching half doing work. Ron dropped his broom back down to the ground. "Up."  
  
The broom flew back into his hand and he looked at Xander expectantly. "Try it."  
  
"Try what?" Xander looked accusingly at the broomstick, which still lay on the ground. To him, the broomstick did not at all look like it wanted to move. To all intents and purposes, the broomstick looked like if it could have laughed at him, that's what it would be doing at the moment.  
  
Harry hid a smile. "Put your hand above the broom and say, 'up.' It really isn't that difficult."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Up."  
  
The broom didn't do anything. It might have twitched but nothing else.  
  
"Look, "he began. "I really don't think this broom thing is going to work. I'm not a wizard, remember?"  
Harry waved that off. "Nonsense. You can see the castle without promptly being told you have an urgent appointment at the doctor's office and you can be in Hogsmeade. You must have some sort of magic."  
  
"I really don't. I'm sure that the only reason why I don't have a doctor's appointment is because-"  
  
Ron laughed. "Sorry, mate. Harry didn't explain. Hogwarts has wards around it. At least that's what Hermione told me a couple of years ago. If any muggle sees it, they would only see a broken down castle and if they decided to further investigate, they'd suddenly remember about some urgent appointment they had. But you know, Harry is right. You must have some sort of magic if you're not going insane or anything."  
  
"Actually I think it's because I've lived in Sunnydale my whole life and spent my time directly above the hellmouth for three of those years." Xander scooped the broom off the ground with a grin. "It's okay. I'm actually rather fond of the ground."  
  
Just then Ron's expression darkened. Harry looked from his friend to the direction where Ron was staring at and Xander followed. Seven green-robed dots were headed towards them all holding broomsticks. The dot that took his place at the front of the group was obviously Draco as the sun glinted off of his obnoxiously bright hair. Xander tilted his head slightly and muttered mostly to himself, "How does that guy sleep at night? His hair looks practically radioactive. I'd bet it glowed in the dark or something."  
  
Ron heard that and snickered. Harry, however, glowered. "Malfoy, what are you doing? There's no Quidditch practice on Sunday."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "We can have practice whenever we like, Potter, as long as we are signed up or get permission...and have a team."  
  
Hermione, who had come down from the stands when she saw the Slytherin team, walked over to Harry's side. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?"  
  
The blonde boy smirked and handed Harry a piece of folded parchment from his pocket. Ron looked suspiciously from the parchment in his best friend's hand to a still smirking Draco, who rolled his eyes. "I haven't cursed it, you overgrown lummox. It's an order by the High Inquisitor."  
  
Harry read the note and a look of disgust passed over his face. He glared at Malfoy, then set off to the broom shed followed by Hermione and Ron. Xander glanced at Draco, who sent him a look of pure dislike. "I thought that Dumbledore could sink no lower that letting in mudbloods like Granger into the school but I've been proven wrong," he looked at his team and moved closer to Xander lowering his voice as to not have anyone hear. "Letting muggles stay here is a bit far. Letting American muggles stay here is even more of a disgrace. Imagine what the founders would say."  
  
Xander looked thoughtful for a moment. "I doubt the founders would have much to say. From what I know, they lived a thousand years ago. America hasn't been a country for five hundred years, let alone a thousand. Besides, we originated from the British. So if we Americans are such morons...I mean, it has to be an inheriting trait, right? So you all must be downright idiots." Draco looked murderous. He paused for a second too long and Xander cut him off before he could utter a single word. "Look, Drac. You don't like Harry and his friends and obviously you have a dislike for me, too. Fine. I just hope you treat your sister better. Maybe you're adopted or something. I mean, it can't be possible for her brother to be such a little prick."  
  
Having said that Xander walked off. He threw his broomstick into the broom shed then headed towards the lake and a large beech tree where the trio was sitting and waiting for him. He dropped down next to Harry and looked out over the lake. It sparkled from the sunlight that bounced off of it and tentacle-like things kept popping out every few minutes.  
  
Xander turned to his cousin. "So what was on the sheet of really thick paper? You didn't look all that pleased."  
  
Ron, who had been reading it threw it to Xander, who looked down. After a few minutes he threw it back to the red-head. "Does that include the little Defense Against Evil Club or whatever?"  
  
Harry nodded solemnly. "Do you guys think Umbridge found out about it?"  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "I bet it's that Michael Corner guy. Looked kind of shifty."  
  
"No, it can't be him. We'd know, "Hermione shook her head. "I put a jinx on that parchment that everybody signed. It..." she bit her lip and looked at Xander.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Hermione. Xander didn't say a word."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know, but it's a bit dodgy that this happens now. What are we going to do?"  
  
Xander looked around as if making sure that no one was watching them and focused on the trio. "You guys have to do it. I mean, I didn't honestly listen to every single thing that was said back in that...bar-type place but it seems important. I haven't met Umbridge yet but from what you all keep telling me she's campaigning for Bitch of the Year Award. If you think it's a good cause, I say go for it. I mean, I'm not Mr. Wizard guy here but I'll help with whatever it is you want me to help with."  
  
They all fell silent. Harry was thinking over what Xander had just said. Ron looked nervous about the decision that would be made and Hermione picked up her knitting needles and wool. Xander watched the girl knit what looked like (if he squinted and tilted his head to a 47 degree angle) a scarf...or possibly a dinosaur.  
  
Angelina Johnson suddenly burst through the school doors. She paused on the steps then ran across the grounds to where they all sat. Xander noted she had a rather desperate look on her face. "Harry! Ron!" 

Ron glanced at Harry, who nodded. "We're still doing it," he grinned at Xander, who was grinning back.  
  
Angelina swooped down upon them. "Did you see the notices that were posted?!" she looked livid. "Did you?! We need permission to re-form the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! That- that-"  
  
"Bitca?" Xander supplied innocently.  
  
Angelina considered him for a moment. She seemed appreciative before her fury took over again. "She's-"  
  
Ron's eyes were wide. "It's Quidditch and- but- Malfoy's team has the pitch and they're obviously-"  
  
The Quidditch Captain's smile was bittersweet. "She already approved them. We have a game coming up and you know that the hag will try to find any reason not to let us play. Harry...please please don't lose your temper anywhere near Umbridge."  
  
"I'll behave, "Harry confirmed.  
  
Angelina half-heartedly smiled and with a small wave, ran back up to the castle. 

Hermione turned to Harry, "That Umbridge is an awful lady."  


Ron looked amazed. "Did you just realize that, Hermione?" he sighed. "She'll probably be in History of Magic tomorrow morning."  
  
"Xander, when are you leaving?" Hermione asked as she set down her wool next to her.  
  
"Tomorrow evening," Xander replied. "I was talking to Albus at breakfast and he explained that the train would be a couple hours late. Anya told him it was alright and I had no say. Although I would've stayed as well. Ron, this place really is as good as you were saying back at Hogsmeade."  
  
Ron nodded. "So what did you say to Malfoy? We were too far away to hear."  
  
"Oh not much. I just pointed out to him that history obviously isn't his best subject."  
  
Hermione laughed. "He looked rather angry."  
  
"Good." Xander smiled. "He seems to be one of those people that deserve to be smacked upside the head with a Teflon pan."  
  
"Teflon?" Hermione asked, still laughing. (It'd be good to mention that Harry was also snickering. Ron on the other hand looked completely baffled.)  
  
Xander shrugged. "Yeah. It seems appropriate." 

/=/=

"Bear in mind," Professor McGonagall said quickly and quietly, her eyes on the scroll in Harry's hands, "that channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched, won't you?"

Before Harry could answer a flood of students rushing out of class enveloped him and he was swept into the courtyard. By the time students had dispersed around him making it easier to move of his own will, he opened the note. 

"Love note?" Xander asked with joking tone as he appeared beside Harry.

"No. It's from my godfather."

Xander's face fell ever so slightly. "That's no fun."

The two cousins walked side by side when suddenly Hermione and Ron appeared in front of them. They both looked anxious and started asking questions. Harry half listened but answered what he thought they had asked him. "I took her to Grubbly-

Plank. She'll be fine. I also ran into McGonagall and she said that owls 'may be watched,' which I guess could also mean, 'they're being watched so be discreet.'"

Xander seemed to be thinking. He shared a look with Hermione. "I'm pretty sure that Hermione and Ron thought of this and you too but...well can an owl be intercepted?"

"I was just telling that to Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Owls can be intercepted and Hedwig has never been hurt before..."

Ron interrupted. "Who is it from?"

"Snuffles." 

Xander raised an eyebrow. "That's actually a really bad name...as names go. My middle one isn't the best either but it's my middle name so it's not like anyone goes around calling me it."

Harry cracked a grin. "His name is Sirius, actually."

"Sirius Black." Xander's eyes clouded. "He's that crazy murderer guy, right?"

Hermione frowned. "You know him?"

"Of him. My Dad used to tell me all sorts of stories about some wacko murderer guy. I think they were just to scare me 'cos at the end he mentioned that if I wasn't good, he would come and kill me."

Harry couldn't help but imagine a lean version of Vernon Dursley as Xander's father. He had trouble accepting that James' brother could be such a cruel...moron. "Erm, no. Sirius isn't a crazy mass murder. He didn't kill anyone."

"And he was obviously your Dad's best bud." Xander smiled. "Hey, if he's not evil and you trust him...go for it."

Hermione turned to Harry. "What did the note say?"

"Today, same time, same place, " they fell silent but after a moment Harry looked at his cousin with a grin and sparkling eyes. "I have an idea."

"Oh no...you have that look that Will always got when she had an idea. Should I be scared?"

Hermione and Ron looked unsure. They were used to Harry and his ideas, which weren't honestly that bad a lot of the time.

Xander tilted his head. "Alright, Harry. Speak."

"I was thinking...do you maybe want to meet Sirius?" Harry asked. He was still grinning like some maniac and looked a bit too excited about the prospect that his cousin could meet his godfather.

Xander's face was blank. He thought about it for a moment and truthfully he did want to meet Sirius Black, but maybe surprising a suspected murderer with grand news that his godson has more family than he originally thought wasn't the best idea. Xander was a movie fanatic and on occasion, when he found the time between slay-sessions, would read some Star Wars fanfiction. He knew from those fanfics (as well as the soap-operas Spike used to always watch) that when a long lost relation appears out of virtually nowhere, chances are things wouldn't be all happy and shiny as he would like.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harry. I would but I'm leaving right after dinner with An. The train'll be here at 7"

"I'm sure DUmbledore wouldn't mind if you stayed for one more night. You could then meet him and leave on the next train out tomorrow morning." Harry protested.

Xander knew Harry was right that DUmbledore probably would not mind at all. Him and Anya seemed to be having a grand old time talking about the older days. "I can't. I need to get back to London tonight."

Harry looked annoyed. "The Hogwarts Express takes about six or seven hours to travel from King's Cross and vice-versa. You won't get there until tomorrow morning, and then you'll be tired."

Hermione looked intrigued. "I read about this! Only the students' journey takes that long and only two times a year, September 1st, and of course the last day. Every other day, the train travels at a faster speed and can go from Hogsmeade Station to King's Cross in roughly 43 minutes."

"Well that's not fair at all!" Ron exclaimed. "We lose a whole day of our life for nothing!"

Xander sighed. "Harry, I don't think you get it-"

Harry may not have understood clearly what his cousin was talking about but Hermione caught on quickly. She watched Xander and Harry arguing in a brother-like fashion that she had seen between the Weasleys (excluding Percy, who had no time for such childish things as arguing.) She could see both of their sides to the argument but if she were forced to agree, she would side with Xander. 

Hermione had nothing against Xander in any way. She could see that he wanted nothing bad to happen to her best friend and even if she had not had the pocket sneakoscope in her pocket, she would have trusted him.

She agreed with him that perhaps meeting Sirius out of the blue without him having a heads up would not be the brightest idea anyone could have come up with. Although she wasn't quite as close to Sirius as Harry was, she knew him enough to know that he was very over protective of Harry. After all, Harry was his best friend's son and a mad evil overlord was always on the run and waiting to kill him. Sirius had good reason not be a tiny bit paranoid about his godson's safety. If Xander showed up unannounced, she wouldn't surprised if he was instantly cursed by the other man. Xander seemed to understand that as well and was doing all he possibly could to reason with his cousin about why he couldn't stay. 

Harry, meanwhile, seemed completely oblivious to what Xander was saying and remained looking at Xander in an undefeated way. "If you're there, it'll probably make Sirius not stray off topic about why I never knew my Dad had a brother."

"Swell, but first he'll hex me or something," Xander argued. "No, Harry. I'm leaving tonight. Albus said I can come whenever I want so trust me, I'll be around whenever you want."

"And why should I trust you?" Harry asked.

Xander looked hurt for a moment but shook it off a second later. "Believe what you want. I'll see you guys later."

"Xan-" Haryy didn't get to finish as Xander disappeared into the crowds of students that were running to and from classes still. 

Hermione turned on Harry. "I won't even point out how obnoxious and rude and untrue that was. You trusted Xander before we all did, and he obviously cares that nothing happens to you! What point were you trying to make with questioning his trust?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oi! We have Potions in four minutes!" Ron jumped up looking alarmed. "I nearly forgot! Come on!" 

/=/=

In reality, Xander really didn't have anything he had to do. Anya had told him that morning that she was spending the day in Hogsmeade to buy things so that she could look pretty. He had told her that she already looked pretty and didn't need to spend lots of money on it. She laughed, gave him a kiss, and disappeared. (Apparently into Hogsmeade.)

So he found himself now wandering the halls of the amazing and obnoxiously large school. He stopped and had a few talking with some portraits while passing by and then as soon as he turned into one hallway not only did the horrible smell of burnt rubber overtake him, but suddenly a frightening vision of blue, and purple with silver hairs appear in front of him. He choked out an 'ack!' and stepped back grabbing the closest object as a weapon (in this case a deadly looking double head axe from the nearby suit of armor that Xander now imagined had actually handed the axe to him as soon as he put his hand out) 

"Mr. Harris, your fiancé has explained dot me your fascination with touching everything you see, but I must ask you to give that suit of armor back it's weapon as it looks like it may possibly wack you at any moment." Dumbledore's pleasant voice floated across the hall. Xander snorted and handed the weapon back to the suit of armor (which grabbed it back roughly). 

"Sorry, Dumbledore. I wasn't looking where I was going and your robe reminded me of one of the demons Buffy once killed." Xander explained

The headmaster smiled kindly. "It is quite alright. I was actually looking for you, Xander."

Xan raised an eyebrow. 

Dumbledore waved a hand and muttered a few words then continued. "I assume you know of the Order?"

"Yeah. Harry mentioned it."

"I feel I have to caution you not to speak of it. Right now there is a protective barrier and no one can hear us. I would normally speak of such things only in my office, but classes are ending in a few minutes and I assume that you are here waiting for Harry to come out of Potions. You are aware of the battle that is rising between the light and dark side. It is not yet a war, but I fear that it is inevitable in the end. I daresay you are familiar with war, as I am informed you have been fighting the same good versus evil battle for quite some time now."

Xander nodded. "Yeah, I know a bit about good and evil. What is this about?"

The wizard gave a small tired sigh. "In war there are casualties. No one can accomplish anything alone and Harry is not above that contrary to what the prophecy states."

"What?" Xander looked up at Dumbledore. "There's a prophecy about Harry?"

"Yes."

"Does Harry know?"

"No."

Xander looked serious now. "He should know. I don't want to sound unappreciative or anything but...you should know that prophecies are not what they seem. They are what you make them to be. I mean, you're a bit older than me and so you probably know, but prophecies are open to interpretation and they aren't always right. I understand that I just defied the whole point of a prophecy, but that's how it is. Being best friends with the Slayer for a handful of years will teach you a few things, apparently."

Dumbledore smiled softly. "Yes, I do realize what you have said is true. Prophecies may be compared to the meaning of life. One cannot ponder the meaning of life because it chances all the time and one will only truly understand what it is after it is already over and by that time, it will be significant to only the one that lived it."

Xander laughed. "I'm usually not big on talking philosophies." 

Dumbledore turned serious once more. "As I said before, there are casualties in war. I do not wish to think it, but the people closest to Harry are more likely to be victims than those that are not. He cannot defeat the Dark Lord without those whom he trusts above all else," he paused and turned grave eyes on Xander. "Do you understand what I am asking of you?" 

* * *

Definetely not one of my favorite chapters. It's too moody and shadowed and stuff. The fact that I've been writing it for a week now doesn't help, either. I actually started and finished last Saturday and by noon I was ready to post. Then out of nowhere, it didn't save. It was a good chapter and 17 bloody pages as well, then POOF! no more chapter! I was annoyed so I said screw it and left it at that. FInally today I sat down and decided to update. Eh, maybe my review answers'll be more interesting than the chapter itself. Can't say I would be surprised.

GoddessEris: Nope. Xander is two-eyed in this one! Hey, ti's be, Xander adorer...how could I not have his second eye in my fic? Lol. I'm flattered that you enjoyed my last chapter so much! ANd yes, Crabbe is an imbecile. Gotta love it. The "I used my spine ot break our fall" thing is actually a stolen quote from Blackadder (which I simply adore). I meant to give credit but it completely slipped out of my mind. I'll do that soemtime when I get the chance. 

russle: LOL! You enjoyed "cute" Draco? Yeah. I found that amusing as well. I just love it when siblings embarass the other. (My brother and I do it all the time, it's a favorite past-time of mine) Thanks for the review!

Teri: Yeah! Lol. I stretched it out logn enough and FINALLY they met. Glad you liked it!

Chocolate Kitten: Here ya go! Hope you didn't completely hate this one. Thanks for the review!

ScruffyWes: We-ell...I actually agree with you about Draco. Now, here's the thing and my philosophy on the boy: He acts in specific ways depending on who he's around. That's what I seem to notice. When he's aroudn his father he's all toned down enough as to not piss Lucius off, when he's around the Slytherins, he's the Prince, ya know? SO I figure since Tara is tryign to make amends with him...he's giving her a shot. Besides, it's his big sister, of course he's not going to completely flip and start giving money to the muggles, but he'll be toned down a bit in a very reluctant like way. If you catch Draco completely off anywhere let me know! Just keep in mind that I base him on his surroundings. Oh, the storyline isn't interesting yet. It will when we get closer to the end, the climax is going to be fun. Stay tuned!

sacred-soul: Lol. I actually had to move this fic fro ma G rating to PG-13 with that whole strip club thing...if I got any worse than that (which I actually had Xander and his adventures with the broom written out) it'd be R, which I won't do 'cos it's not that bad and tryign to keep this open to all ages. -shrugs- Hope you made it to school on-time and glad you liked the last chapter! 

Now click the review button and tell me what's the what!


	10. In This Diary

****

**Author's Note:** This chapter is going to start leading to the climax 'cos I have the end of this fic written out...and now I just need to get the middle of it done. I'm so odd. Enjoy! Also, on a second note, the title to this chapter is a song by The Ataris, which technically you wouldn't catch me listening to, but it was playing during our Senior slide show and I fell in love with it.

Btw... _italics_ are a flashback or a letter. It's easy to tell which is which.

**WARNING:** This chapter is kinda Xander stream of consciousness. It's a bit dark and skips a few months in this story. So for anyone that wants to know, it takes place immediately after Chapter 17, page 367 (American hardcover version) through out Chapter 25, page 343. That's what's happened in the life of Harry Potter while Xander is off doin' his own thing.

* * *

**In the Phoenix's Eyes**

**- - In This Diary - -**

_"Do you understand what I am asking of you?"_

Xander understood clearly what Dumbledore had been silently asking. The Headmaster had no twinkle in his eyes and his voice was firm as he had said it. The words echoed in Xander's mind clearly as he lay sprawled in the game room of Giles' mansion. The sofa that he was taking up was surprisingly comfy despite it's ancient look. Pillows littered the floor at the foot of the sofa and the windows were thrown open.

It was a warm night and Anya had decided to go swimming after five minutes of watching her fiancee stare up at the ceiling in dead silence. So now he was alone in the giant mansion with his thoughts swirling on everything. Now it would be over two months since Xander had last seen Harry. He had meant to return to Hogwarts but he got caught up with other things that had been unavoidable. Not too long after Xander left, he got a short letter from Harry saying that "the evil bat" had thrown him off the Quidditch team for punching Malfoy. Xander had found the idea of Harry punching Draco to be quite amusing but his cousin apparently could not find the same amusement in it. Still, the cousins had left on good terms and wrote to each other every few days. Neither of them were planning on losing contact after just establishing that the other was family.

Christmas and the New Year had come and gone. Xander and Anya had spent both with Giles and his family in Bath. Xander found it unnerving that all these people could look so much like Giles and they all seemed to have the same stutter as well. Anya found it terribly amusing and found it necessary to point out to each of them which habits they had that resembled the ex-Watcher's. This included all the good habits as well as bad. Luckily British humour was big that night and the Giles family seemed to find Anya's ranting hilarious.

He had ended up sending Harry a gift certificate for fifty galleons at Quality Quidditch Supplies after getting the hint from a mysterious letter delivered by a toucan from some individual who signed his name as "Padfoot." Xander had written back with a thank-you and signed the letter "Nighthawk."

It was nearing February now and Valentine's Day. Xander was thinking about visiting Hogsmeade with Anya and hang out with Harry and his friends. Apparently Harry had been taking Occlumency lessons with Snape, Mr. I-miss-the-70's-when-it-was-popular-not-to-wash-your-hair-ever. Xander didn't envy him.

_"Do you understand what I am asking of you?"_

Xander pushed Dumbledore's voice into the back of his mind for a moment. He suddenly thought of his friends back in Sunnydale. He had sent Willow and e-mail a few days ago talking about what was going on she had written back sounding well although when Buffy had written back she informed Xander that Willow really missed Tara and seemed slightly off lately. He found that mentioning to Willow about meeting up with Tara in Hogsmeade was a good idea. Now he fully understood why the Malfoy daughter wanted to avoid the subject of her ex-girlfriend.

_Dear Xander,_

_ I see you've finally decided to write to us! I was getting almost scared that you had forgotten about your American friends. You're lucky you proved my thoughts wrong, mister. Otherwise you'd be in trouble!_

_ So you asked what's new here. Well, Amy Madison is back. Yes. Rat girl. Willow somehow managed to bring her back. It's really strange but they've been hanging out lately. I don't know, it doesn't seem right but I'm just the over protective best friend here._

_ Anyway, it's been pretty quiet on the Troika front. The nerds are at large. Hm. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. I also haven't any clue on what 'at large' means, but it makes me sound more sophisticated, dontcha think? Either way, Warren, Jonathan and that other one (Andrew?) Haven't been seen doing anything too incredibly stupid in a while. It seems like when you left, they also disappeared. Dawn says that when she was at the Bronze with a few friends that she saw the blonde one (again, Andrew?) talking to some girls in an English accent and carrying a black cane with a snake design on it. She also mentioned something about Spike and peroxide but at that point I lost interest. I don't think it was him, though. That wouldn't make sense for a good handful of reasons. I can't see him being suave enough to keep a girl's attention for one, and he doesn't have an English accent...not to mention, why would he be carrying around a cane? Maybe it's someone from the Watcher's Council or something. They're known for being strange. I'll have to check it out, but it's ridiculously calm with those three idiots not around_

_ That's about it here. You haven't talked much about your cousin, so speak! I'll be waiting for more news from you on what's going down across the (really big) pond! _

_We miss you!_

_-Buffy_

_By the way, Dawnie says hi and to come back soon!_

He smiled slightly. Yes, the blonde's name was Andrew. Buffy had always had a thing with names. After all, it was the slayer that called Acathala Alfalfa, wasn't it? Hm. He had the strangest vision of the nerd in his head suddenly with Draco Malfoy-esque style hair and carrying around the cane that Tara's dad had when he had-

Xander sat up suddenly on the sofa. Why would Andrew impersonate a Malfoy? Ron had expressed in very colorful words exactly what he thought of Malfoys. In simple terms there wasn't anything good about them in his eyes and the phrase, "evil bastards" came up pretty often. The boy had also mentioned the blinding hair color a few times. Xander agreed that it was impossible for hair to be that color, but that was because he knew Spike dyed it. He got the impression that neither Lucius nor Draco would dye their hair, though. Still, it was a very big coincidence that Andrew was imitating Lucius Malfoy. Then again, he didn't know all the details and Buffy said that it probably wasn't him...or Lucius Malfoy himself was for some reason, malevolent intent if anything, in Sunnydale. At the Bronze.

Xander laughed at that thought and settled back down on the floral patterned sofa with a goofy smile.

_"Do you understand what I am asking of you?"_

His smile disappeared. This was getting ridiculous. Had he not trusted Dumbledore, he probably would have already accused the old man of being telepathic and just bothering him in general by thinking the same question over and over at him.

Anya walked in dripping on the carpet with a towel wrapped around her mid section and showing off only the top of a bright green bathing suit. She smiled at Xander brightly. "Have you decided to come back to this world, dear?"

A house elf quietly ran in behind Anya looking slightly miffed. With a snap of his stubby fingers, Anya was suddenly dry and so was the original 17th century rug. The ex-demon didn't seem to notice but sat down next to Xander and cuddled up to him.

Xander smiled. "Sorry about that, An. I was just thinking."

"I think you ate too much Marmite."

"What?" he looked up at his fiancee with a befuddled expression.

Anya kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes. "Marmite, Xander. That really nasty substance that you can't seem to get enough of ever since you found it in the kitchens? It's so disgusting and it's yeast extract!"

"It's...a good source of...uh, B12!" Xander defended.

"Yes, and it's repulsive!" Anya returned her eyes still closed. "I wouldn't be surprised if it came alive and ate you during the night."

Xander's smile appeared at that. "Yes, the Marmite is going to eat me."

"You'd be surprised by the things yeast can do," the girl reasoned. "It's downright evil."

"The Marmite...?"

Anya opened her eyes and smiled. She didn't bother replying and just looked across the room while Xander looked down at her and the dancing golden light that streaked through the window onto them. She shifted slightly to hug him and closed her eyes again.

The air blowing through the windows suddenly cooled dramatically and the curtains started to whip around in the wind. Neither of them noticed the foreboding feeling although the temperature drop was sudden. Anya shivered.

"I'm tired from that sight seeing trip Giles took us on today. I think I'm going to bed." She slowly stood up and looked down at him groggily. "Coming, Xander? It's getting dark."

Xander managed to shake his head and she pet his slightly mussed hair before disappearing up some stairs. He looked back up at the ceiling and reluctantly let some thoughts surface up.

---

_"It's getting dark, my dear."_

_Xander, who had decided to join Harry and Ron in Divinations, looked up, startled slightly by the sudden appearance of a frazzled woman wearing giant glasses that gave him the impression of a fly's eyes. "You must be Professor Trelawney...I'm sorry, what did you say a second ago?"_

_"It is getting dark," the lady repeated in a misty voice. She leaned down towards Xander with wide eyes. "What you dread will come to pass. You have one chance to stop it, my dear. You must face it."_

_The class was dead still. No one spoke. A few minutes ago Trelawney had been storming around the room throwing copies of _The Dream Oracle_ at everyone and as she got to where Harry, Ron and, Xander were sitting she had frozen still and an unusual look passed over her face._

_Xander paled considerably as she spoke. All the students were looking back and forth from their professor to Harry Potter's cousin, who was liked immensely by the Gryffindors and especially the girls. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were wide-eyed, but whether is was because Trelawney was making a prediction or because a second before Xander had scratched his head and effectively put a few hairs out of place to make it look better than before, no one could tell. Not that anyone was really trying to figure it out at the moment, either._

_Harry and Ron shared a look. Trelawney's predictions, although mostly bogus, didn't really have such an effect on anyone. Usually that was because they were obnoxiously vague. Obviously this one wasn't as vague to Xander as one would have thought._

_"Dear boy!" Trelawney screeched suddenly and grasped his shoulder. Xander, already more spooked than he had been in years, pushed his chair back at contact. "You must stop this! Death lies everywhere in your path! It is getting dark..."_

_---_

Xander gasped. Harry had told him that Professor Trelawney always made bizarre predictions, especially about Harry's death, but he wasn't expecting her topredict anything about him. While in all possibility the lady might have simply been trying to scare him off, her words hit him a bit harder than he had hoped. True, the words had been vague. He knew they were too vague to really take them seriously but his paranoia that he got from living in Sunnydale for so long was taking over. Just because the message was vague, that didn't mean that it wasn't true. Nothing like that could be taken lightly.

When Trelawney had got ahold of herself and went back to handing out the books, Xander had slumped down at the table. Harry and Ron had whispered something to him but it had been fuzzy. Coming to this class had been a bad idea...or was it? If what she had said was truly going to happen, he now vaguely knew that something was indeed going to happen. Although...that was still unattractively nebulous.

_"What you dread will come to pass."_

It had taken him a few moments to gather his thoughts then. What did he dread? He dreaded quote a few things, actually. Did that mean all of them were going to happen? No, it was one event. One event was going to happen and his paranoia taunted him. He knew what he most dreaded beyond anything else.

The ultimate loss.

The constant threat of losing his friends had always been in his mind. He had fought the forces of darkness with his friends since he was 15. He knew the risks everyone took daily to keep the world safe and Dumbledore had reminded him of what he already knew. _In war there are casualties._ He dreaded losing his friends. The people that mattered most to him.

The cold wind suddenly stopped and the remaining light that had been filtered into the room also was put out slowly. The dispiriting feeling that had surrounded Xander also started to vanish with the sudden darkness and he frowned.

The shadows had moved. There was no light, but the shadows had switched places.

Xander stood up slowly and quietly. Although years on the Hellmouth made him used to seeing magic and dabbling with it, he still wasn't a wizard. It was perhaps lucky that he wasn't a wizard because at that moment one of three dementors that had been circling the mansion flew past the window and disappeared silently with a small black cloud. It's companions did the same a second later and once again Xander's happy memories were freed.

He sighed and headed up the stairs slowly trying to think up something to brighten his mood. He found Anya in her bed and decided to let her sleep so he walked into his own room closing the door softly behind him. After taking off his shirt and falling into bed, he closed his eyes and snuggled into his covers.

_"Do you understand what I am asking of you?"_

"You want me to protect Harry." Xander replied, mostly to himself. "I need to protect all of my friends, though."

He could almost see Buffy's frown and her voice talking to him. "Slayer, Xander. Remember? I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

Xander opened his eyes and sighed before getting back out of bed and dropping into the chair behind a large desk. The candles suddenly lit up and paper appeared in front of him. He picked up a pen and with a little hesitancy started writing.

_Mr. Dumbledore-_

_ I think I finally understand what you meant with your parting words two months ago..._

* * *

**Shellie:** You make Adventures With a Broomstick seem naughty. Quit it! It's just really funny but there are so many puns in it that it could rival Mercutio from Romeo and Juliet. I might end up posting it... 

**Russle:** Draco really needs to be put down sometimes. I figure Xander's the guy to do it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Teri:** No, Draco is still the Slytherin Prince. Just because his sister is friends with Xander doesn't mean he's going to be nice to him. Simply not how Draco is. It's kind of a brotherly thing that he's trying to protect her from this muggle. I don't know. It's an idea loosely based on my brother 'cos that's kinda what he's like.

**GD:** I'm glad you liked the part with the armor amusing! And thank you VERY much for tellin me how to make it into HTML! -huggle-

**Calen:** Don't count on Harry going to Sunnydale in this fic. Hope you enjoy it, anyway!

* * *

**Can you guys imagine Andrew imitating Lucius Malfoy? Gosh, scary visual place. So cookies to whoever figures out what Xander is going to write about! I actually have the rest of this fanfic planned out so I'm happy, and you all should be too 'cos that means you'll probably get quicker updates. Especially 'cos I'm out of school now.**

**Anyway- feel free to tell me how this chapter turned out. Kinda moody and out there but there was point for it. Points to whoever finds one of the hidden clues of what's going to happen!**


	11. Tremble

_In the Phoenix's Eyes_

**Author's Note**: Well, I got my favorite song on (Zoo York - Paul Oakenfold) and my plot outline in front of me. Yes. I actually wrote out the rest of my fic...somewhat. Like, I summed each chapter into a paragraph and stuff. I think you all may be pleasantly surprised by the outcome. I meant to update sooner but I decided that I wanted to go and visit my friends in Chicago...so that's where I've been lately. Enjoy!

* * *

**In the Phoenix's Eyes**

- - Tremble - -

* * *

__

_Mr. Dumbledore-_

_ I think I finally understand what you meant with your parting words two months ago... When we first met, I had this strong urge to call you Gandalf. Just like I had pictured the wizard, that was what you looked like. I realize now that only are your appearances the same, but your personalities are also alike. Both of you like to speak in riddles. His mission, as one of the Istari, was to protect Middle Earth. That task was divided into a few different ones. One of those was to guide Frodo._

_ I'm sure you know the tale of the Lord of the Rings. Chances are that you were probably great friends with Tolkien, too. I wouldn't be surprised because Gandalf is described so vividly in the books. Either way, he had to guide Frodo, who had this great burden to carry. Literally. This isn't too different from what's going on here. You have taken it upon yourself to guide Frodo, better known as Harry. Just like in the books, no one accomplishes anything alone. You told me that...not in those words, but it came down to the same thing._

_ And that's where I'll stop referencing Tolkien's work. _

_ I understand what it is that you keep asking me in my head. I have my friends that I will protect, even though they insist that they don't need it. Harry is a part of those friends_. _How could he not be? As for the Order...I'll help in any way I can, and that's all I can promise._

_All the best,_

_-Xander Harris_

Dolores Umbridge sneered as she finished the letter. This Xander Harris character was interfering in her plans. She had heard the name before, but at the moment couldn't quite single it out. Either way, he was writing to Dumbledore about protecting Potter...and about _Lord of the Rings_, and that made him a threat. The protecting Potter part, not the yammering about the popular fantasy trilogy.

What was particularly interesting to her was this talk of an Order of some sort. If her assumptions were correct, then it was exactly as the Minister had feared. Albus Dumbledore was plotting against the Ministry of Magic by setting up an army. She just needed some proof of that. More proof than just this letter.

- - -

"Xander!"

Xander and Anya were walking through Hogsmeade. The town was very...pink, and Anya couldn't help but giggle whenever a random cupid flew past them.

"Xander!"

Anya frowned. "I think someone is calling you, dear."

Xander looked around at the students that were also strolling through the romantically decorated town. After a few moments he turned back to Anya and was about to speak when he got interrupted by Hermione, who had walked up to them followed by a lady with very ridiculous-looking glasses that Xander would have possibly paid her to take off. He didn't get the chance to bring that up, though. Instead he smiled at his cousin's best friend. "What's up?"

"Oh, not too much. I think you'll find it interesting that Harry is on a date with a girl." Hermione replied with a grin.

"Is she hot?"

Anya elbowed her fiancé. "Very shallow, Xander."

The man laughed. "Sorry, is she capable of intelligent conversation?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not from my point of view- she is however talented at flipping her hair."

Xander snickered at that.

The lady with the obnoxious glasses quickly grabbed a pen from her purse. "What else can you tell me about this girl?"

Hermione turned to the lady and after saying a few quiet words, the lady disappeared into the Three Broomsticks. "Sorry, that was Rita Skeeter. Ex-inquisitive reporter for the Daily Prophet. She's here to do an article about Harry for me. Oh, Luna! Would you keep Ms. Skeeter company in the Three Broomsticks for a few minutes? I'll be in there in a moment."

Xander blinked, trying to figure out what exactly she had just said, while Anya moved up to Xander's ear and without bothering to lower her voice too much, whispered, "What's wrong with her?"

Hermione looked taken aback for a second before pointing to the girl that had just walked into the pub. "That was Luna. Her father owns The Quibbler...that's where the article will be printed."

"I thought you said that the lady worked at the Daily Prophet?" Anya interrupted.

Xander sent an apologetic look to Hermione, who was looking at Anya strangely. "Would you care to join us? Harry and Cho should be around soon enough, and I assume you're here to see him anyway."

"I wanna meet this girlfriend of his." Xander replied with a shadow of a smirk on his face.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Xander...he'll kill you if you do anything! Harry has been after her since, what, third year, I think?"

After a few more minutes of Xander showing off his evil side, they managed to find their way inside into a booth where Rita Skeeter sat rather impatiently playing with a quill while Luna was reading a new issue of the Quibbler, this time holding it sideways, with her head tilted slightly so that if one took the time to make sense of it, they would have realized that she was reading it upside-down, but in an awkward position.

"I'm Xander Harris."

Rita Skeeter looked at the hand offered to her suspiciously then looked up to Xander with a raised eyebrow. After a second of hesitation she shook it and leaned back in the booth watching as Xander then greeted Luna with Anya following suit, and completely ignoring her. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Have we met before?"

"So you're Harry's cousin?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. "He always talks about you, you know."

"That's absurd!" Rita said suddenly giving Xander a look that said the complete opposite of what she voiced.

Xander sighed. "No...not really. It's true...and here he comes!"

Everyone turned around to look as Harry walked in looking rather miffed. He squinted in the darkness of the pub and Hermione had to wave him over. When he saw Xander, Harry suddenly brightened and rushed over two them. Two minutes later everybody had greeted everyone else and had a butterbeer (or Firewhiskey in the case of Rita and a gillywater cocktail for Luna) in front of them, except Xander who had asked for a bottle of water. Xander took a sip of the water and looked at Harry innocently. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Harry shot a glare at his cousin, although he was still smiling. Harry hadn't expected him to show up and after his date with Cho, he was very glad he had decided to come. After all, Xander was getting married soon to Anya, he had to know something about girls.

"Pretty girl, is she, Harry?" Rita asked.

"We're not here to talk about Harry's love life. One more word and the deal is off." Hermioen said irritable.

"I don't know what deal you're talking about. All you said was to meet you here, and here I am."

Anya suddenly looked thoughtful and looked from Xander, to Harry, to Rita Skeeter then settled her gaze on Hermione. "Ms. Skeeter, you're going to be writing another story today."

The reporter snorted into her glass of alcohol. "Little Miss Perfect would never allow it." She glared at Hermione menacingly.

Hermione smiled sweetly and iced her voice in sugar almost imitating Umbridge. "As a matter of fact, that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."

Rita stared at her. So did Harry. Anya and Xander joined in the staring as well. Luna, on the other hand, was singing "Weasley is Our King" dreamily under her breath. The song caught Xander's attention and he turned his stare at Luna. The girl noticed the attention and smiled.

Harry managed a squeak while Rita and Anya were still looking at Hermione as if she had just told them that a pack of rhino's stampeded through Hogsmeade carrying Dumbledore on their backs.

The ex-demon opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. She opened it a moment later and in a hushed voice asked, "I thought this was the evil bitch that wrote false stories about Harry last year?"

Everyone quickly snapped out of their trances at that. Harry now sent a shocked, although somewhat appraising, look at Anya and Xander flushed.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, she is. I want her to write a story." She sent a sharp look at Rita. "The _true_ story this time. All the facts exactly as Harry tells them. He'll give you all the details, all the names of the Death Eaters- _everything._"

She looked like she would have continued but Rita interrupted her, shooting a miffed look at Anya. "There's no market for a story like that. No one wants to read that You-Know-Who is back-"

"Who?"

Xander shook his head slightly, silencing Anya.

Rita continued. "-the _Prophet_ won't print it. Even if Fudge wasn't leaning on it, it would come out to the same thing. It's against public mood. The last Azkaban break-out already has people worried enough. _People are not going to listen to what they want to listen._ The _Daily Prophet_ exists for one purpose, and that is to sell itself."

Hermione didn't seem too incredibly put down by this fact. "Well, that's quite all right because the _Daily Prophet _is not who will be publishing this story."

"_Witch Weekly_ is the same story, you silly girl. Besides, it's turned into a bit of teenage girl squeal-fest showing the latest good looking–"

"No, no. None of that. Luna's father is going to publish it." Hermione began.

Again, she was interrupted by the reporter. "You want me to write a story for some silly little village newspaper?"

Luna stirred her gillywater cocktail. "No, _The Quibbler._"

"_The Quibbler_? That's even more rubbish than _Witch Weekly_!" Rita exclaimed, cackling. "Are you daft? Do you really think people will take this anything that _newspaper_ writes seriously?"

Xander had had enough with this lady. She was annoying him in the extremes and he didn't like her glasses. "Well, I'm not in on everything that's going on, but as far as I see it, _you–_" he pointed at Rita. "– have no choice but to write this unless you plan on having Hermione tell the Ministry about that bug thing you can do. So I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut and just do the interview so that we can get this over and I can hang out with my cousin. Somewhere far away from you, preferably."

Rita glared.

"Okay, Harry?" Hermione asked her best friend. "Ready to tell the public the truth?"

Harry smiled to himself at Xander's last sentence and then nodded. "I suppose."

"Fire away, then, Rita," said Hermione serenely, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

Not three hours later, the interview had been finished and everyone walked out of the pub, heading back to the school. Harry had rather wanted to spend some time with Xander in Hogsmeade, possibly going to Zonko's, but dinner would start soon and Xander had told them that he and Anya would be staying until Sunday evening. So instead, he, Xander, Hermione and Anya had ended up walking together to the castle. Hermione had invited Luna, but she smiled vaguely, told them that she wasn't sure when her Dad would get to printing the article, and then she disappeared.

"By the way, I haven't thanked you yet for the Christmas present. You really didn't need to–"

Xander cut his cousin off with a wave of his hand. "Just glad you liked it. I didn't know if this Padfoot fellow was just trying to get me to hate you or not."

Anya put Xander's arm. "He's very trusting."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other then back to Xander with a combination of amused and serious looks. Hermione spoke. "You talked to Snuffles?"

"No...Padfoot. I got a letter from some guy who calls himself Padfoot by toucan."

Harry grinned. "You wouldn't happen to be Nighthawk, would you?"

- - -

Xander and Anya ended up sitting at the staff table. Xander had ended up between Snape and Umbridge, while Anya chatted animatedly with Dumbledore and Sprout. As Xander sat down in his seat he looked over at Snape with a cheerful smile. "Hey there, Snape! Nice seeing you again."

Snape had been hard-pressed for words and simply replied with a, "I see you've decided to enlighten us all with your presence again, Harris."

"I couldn't have you missing me too much." Xander grinned. Snape was an interesting character to say the least. He couldn't figure Snape out, but it made talking to him that much interesting. While the Potions professor seemed to have a genuine dislike for Harry, he didn't seem to mind Xander too much.

Umbridge had watched the two guests appear in the Great Hall with Potter and Granger. Quite a few of the students had greeted the two visitors and she narrowed her eyes and she saw Dumbledore smile softly when the man had quickly entertained most of the female population imitating the strange way that Harry had his hair. Swooning over a random person that is not affiliated with the school was not allowed in Umbridge's school. Unfortunately, Dumbledore found this amusing...and this was his school, not hers.

When the man sat down, she quietly listened with interest as Snape called him, "Harris." So this was the person that had sent DUmbledore that letter. He was American, how very intriguing.

Xander turned to her smiling politely. "I think you're the only one here that I haven't met, yet. I'm Xander Harris."

"Dolores Umbridge." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice and a not very becoming smile. "You may call me Dolores."

Xander nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Dolores. Call me Xander. I've heard about you, actually and I hear that you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm really interested in knowing why you chose that subject to teach, really. The post is supposedly haunted or something, right?" He smiled to himself. This was called in society 'polite conversation.' Harry had told him about Umbridge's questioning of every teacher and thought it would be fun to do that to her. If she was smart enough, she'd catch on eventually.

Umbridge laughed her simpering little laugh and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. So he had heard of her. "It's a fascinating topic. Hopefully you've only heard good things?"

"It's actually been a mix of both. Don't be offended, though. Even the best teachers aren't like by every student. Take Professor Snape, for example," the staff table's volume suddenly lowered and the teachers, including Dumbledore and Snape, turned to look at Xander. This wasn't all out staring, because they all continued in their own conversations, but they kept glancing in his direction wondering what exactly he had to say. "He's apparently the best in his art, and although plenty of the Slytherins seem fond of him, I heard a group of students grumbling about something or other and that his class was much too difficult. I couldn't help but think that this was terribly unfair because Severus is simply teaching the curriculum and if they are going to be so immature and not do their work so that they understand what's going on...well, who is to blame then?"

Snape's expression turned into one of disconcert and he turned a questioning expression on the largely amused Headmaster. Harry, who had sat down as close to the staff table as possible, suddenly found himself looking down at his food doing everything possible to keep from laughing at the Professor's baffled look.

Umbridge seemed pleased at his answer. Apparently she had taken it as a compliment and found this Xander Harris character interesting. She wasn't going to disregard his letter, though. No, he would be a lovely asset to the Ministry. Obviously the man was close to Dumbledore and he was somehow tied to Potter...and this Order.

"So, Xander, may I ask why you and that young lady are here?"

"I find that writing letters isn't enough. I'm sure you understand the need to keep in touch with family."

She seemed to realize what he meant, but couldn't help and ask, "Family?"

Xander's smile widened and looked vaguely mischievous. "So you haven't heard? Harry and I are cousins."

Umbridge's eyebrows shot up. Interesting what the Minister would say when she told him this bit of news...

- - -

_Nighthawk-_

_Harry tells me that you two had an interesting weekend. Talked a bit about obscure and irrelevant things and that you shared a few words with Umbridge. Sounds like a grand time. I wish I could have a few words with Umbridge myself, but I can't see that being possible for the foreseeable future. Albus, on the other hand, said that your 'words' with Umbridge were very polite...and amusing. Perhaps it's better than what I would have done, which is something along the lines of strangling. Congratulations on refraining from any homicidal courses of action!_

_Albus suggested that perhaps it is high time that we meet and quit corresponding through letters and strange names. I agree with him, and I thought perhaps you and your fiancee would be interested in dinner. Then I remembered, silly me! I'm on the run and cannot be seen under any circumstances! This might seem rather inconvenient, and I assure you it is. So instead, I wish to invite you to my home for a drink, I'm told that your fiancee is one Anya Jenkins. If 'Anyanka' means anything to her, then she will know where the House of Black is located. If I'm simply yammering on about something you are unaware of...please excuse me and send an owl back, asking for directions. Otherwise, I rather hope that you two will be able to make it next Wednesday evening around six or seven? Great._

_-Padfoot._

_- - -_

"How do you know all these people?" Xander grumbled, as he and Anya walked passed a few houses. They all looked alike and rather foreboding. He half expected a vampire to pop out and attack them, but luck was apparently on his side at the moment. Strangely enough, they hadn't encountered any vampires since coming to England. This didn't ease Xander's paranoia, though. He was, after all, from Sunnydale.

"It comes with living for over a thousand years, Xander." Anya replied, looking around. "Ah. There it is!"

"Where?"

Anya pointing at a spot between numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. "Focus! Think...twelve."

"Twelve Grimmauld Place?" Xander asked, but suddenly a door appeared between the houses and a man, standing in shadow, stepped out, looked around casually, then motioned for them to come on it.

"Heya..Padfoot, I'm guessing?" Xander asked looking somewhat uncomfortable.

The man smiled. "I'm sorry, no. Sirius is in the kitchen yelling at the pots. I'm Remus Lupin, but I can safely guess you're Alexander Harris."

Xander nodded and shook hands with Remus. "Harry's mentioned you. Um..this is my fiancee, Anya Jenkins."

Anya smiled and shook Remus' hand, too. She suddenly narrowed her eyes. "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

"Er...yes." Remus looked taken aback.

"We have a friend that's a werewolf back home- well, not anymore. He went away a few years ago. Now he's searching for a way to control the wolfiness. Last I heard he was in Peru, and he's doing pretty well." To say that Xander felt awkward talking about this with a stranger was an understatement. On the plus side, the guy looked genuinely interested in what he was saying.

Remus studied Xander as he spoke. It was obvious he wasn't just making up something random and he was intrigued. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Anya shrugged and looked around. "Well, it's Peru. News travels slowly there and you guys are further from it than us."

Xander looked apologetic, but Remus simply smiled. "Just hang up your coats here and- wait!"

"FILTH! HOW DARE SUCH FOUL CREATURES- IN MY HOUSE! DIR- Anyanka?" screamed a portrait of an old woman from next to them, as soon as Anya opened the curtains. The old lady suddenly smiled, but it wasn't a smile of warmth. "Anyanka, darling! Have you come to help clean out my house of the unworthy such as my wayward _son_?"

Anya would have replied, but just then another man, this one with long dark hair ran in and froze as he saw that not only were there guests, but his mother was speaking -not screeching- to one of the visitors. He sent Remus a puzzled expression. Remus shrugged and silently counted to three. As one, both men shut the curtains and Sirius turned back around grinning and slapping his hands of curtain lint. He turned his gaze from Anya to Xander. "How you doing, Nighthawk?"

"I'm...pretty good, Padfoot. How about you?"

Padfoot's grin widened and he ushered them into the living room, followed by Remus. "Been better, I have to admit. Sirius, by the way."

"Xander. This is Anya."

Sirius nodded and looked almost apologetic to Anya for a moment before looking back at Xander. "You do realize that she's a demon, right?"

Anya made a very displeased sound. "Sirius Black! I'll have you know that I am an ex-vengeance demon!"

"So how did you manage that one?"

They talked idly like this for a few hours. Sirius had somehow produced three different kinds of wine, some brandy and firewhiskey. Most of it lay untouched, however, as they seemed much more involved in their conversations.

"It used to be a solid iron ball, and now they got cheap and instead of solid iron, they just put sounding plates inside of an iron shell. Granted, it's still the same effects, if not better, but they're not exactly as traditional now, are they?" Anya demanded.

"Some wizard enchanted a pair of them not too long ago to follow him around hitting each other so that he could do other things while listening to them. He woke up one night fro ma bad dream and smacked his head into them. Currently he is at St. Mungo's recuperating." Remus mused.

Sirius suddenly laughed. "Only now do I understand how you two and Harry managed to talk about everything from Quidditch to forest fires and shampoo to whatever else you all spoke of within an hour. I can't even remember how we got from the topic of my mother to Chinese health balls."

"Someone mentioned iron plates...and that got Anya started." Xander replied with smile. He looked down at the table to pick up his glass of firewhiskey but suddenly froze as he realized there was a newspaper with a large picture of Harry on it. He instead picked up the newspaper and smiled. "Oh, so it _did_ get published!"

Sirius looked at the newspaper in a praising sort of way. "This Monday, I believe. Fastest selling issue of the Quibbler ever. Apparently Umbridge gave Harry detention for it and took 50 house points off, though. He really didn't seem too distressed about that, though. At least, that's what Dumbledore said."

Remus looked up. "You talked to Dumbledore?"

"He was also told me that Xander made an example of Snape and his great teaching? Dumbledore seemed.."

Suddenly there was a flash of fire from behind Remus, who jumped, and a tall figure appeared with a beautiful bird floating next to him.

Anya alone managed to speak. "How many times did we say his name?"

* * *

**charmed-angel4:** I...honestly have never had either Marmite or Vegemite. I've heard plenty about both, but I've never even seen a container of the stuff. (I feel so terribly American at those words.) Hope you liked the chapter, and I'm ecstatic that you liked that particular quote! Thanks for the review! 

**Calen:** I don't think you can actually..you know, take the Hellmouth anywhere. Either way, that's not going to happen. The Scooby Gang is not going to come to England in this fic. Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Morrolan:** Thanks! Here you go! I'm happy you enjoy the fic!

**LaRosaMinuit:** Yes. Willow will go bad! That's all I'm saying! Thanks for the review, and I hope you like!

**russle:** To make itals, save your file as HTML. And now, you can quick edit on Good luck with that! Thanks for the review!

* * *

That was my horrible attempt at a cliffhanger. Three guesses on who that myserious character is that just showed up. -rolls eyes- I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be up soemtime in August, because I'm leaving for Mexico in a few days and I shan't be back until August 6th. Then again, I may be in good mood and write up another chapter before I leave. We'll see. I'm hoping that the events of the Potter-verse are easy to see even though they're not being rewritten. (That'd be pointless, and I did a little of that in this chapter. Bad Kandice!) If you got lost, let me know, and I'll either fix it up, or explain in the next chapter for you. 

Feel free to review! I love reading everyone's comments!


	12. I See Right Through To You

_**In the Phoenix's Eyes**_

_I See Right Through To You_

* * *

The latest issue of _The Quibbler_ slammed down on the table before Lucius. He didn't move from behind his Daily Prophet, though. Maybe Narcissa had found another dress she just had to have and was hoping to go through her magazines with him again. If that was the case, she would simply have to wait. First he had to finish his the newspaper and his tea. If he read slowly enough, he might even be able to get out of it until after dinner because he had to get to work.

The man shot a look at the time, and realised, with a sinking feeling, just how slowly he would have to read for that to be a plausible excuse. Slow enough to be considered an idiot, he thought with distaste. Apparently there was no getting out of it. His wife had scheduled it just right.

With an exasperated sigh, he folded _the Daily Prophet_ and looked up at someone who was most certainly not his wife. Instead, Tara stood a few feet away from him looking not so much angry as very disappointed. That wasn't saying she wasn't angry. The disappointment was simply much larger than anger. Lucius looked down at what he had thought was one of Narcissa's many fashion magazines, but now realised it was that annoying paper filled with more rubbish than should be possible, _The Quibbler._

He briefly looked down at the front page and saw a picture of Harry Potter, before turning an inquiring look at his daughter, "I didn't know you took an interest in Hump Backed Fisly Demons."

"You're mentioned in that interview with Harry."

"Am I?"

"Yeah. It's just a passing comment, but it has to do with a certain Dark Lord and how you're a follower of his."

"Really."

"Yes," Tara tilted her head slightly. "What do you think of this?"

"They're very interesting accusations."

"I thought so, too."

"No one will believe him."

"They're true!"

"Tara–"

"Dad, there's a reason I left Sunnydale. It wasn't to come here and get mixed up in another war between people. When it comes down, to it though, maybe I shouldn't have left."

Lucius frowned, "It wasn't my decision, you know. It's rather hard to get out of something that was determined before birth."

"Trust me, I know. But just because it's hard, doesn't mean it's not possible. I don't really see you trying, either," she replied. The last she wanted was her father getting angry, but she had learned in Sunnydale that she couldn't be quiet about thinks she believed in. "I'm going back to Sunnydale, Dad. I don't know for how long but I got an e-mail–"

"– a what? –"

"A letter. When I was in London from a friend of mine and its not that they really need me, but I feel I should go and fix some things."

"Very well. When do you wish to leave?"

Her father's sudden cold response caught Tara off guard for a moment as she studied him. As it's been said, though, Malfoys are masters of disguise. She looked away, "This evening. I still need to go and tell Draco, so I'll probably be gone before dinner," she looked uncomfortable for a moment, then turned around and headed out the door.

Lucius watched her leave, then with a flick of his wrist, the door shut. He sat in silence and studied the copy of _The Quibbler_ that still sat upside down in front of him. Slowly, he picked it up, turned it over and looked over that article, scanning for his name. A moment later he found it and stared at Potter's accusation.

A few minutes later, he continued to look over the article as Narcissa walked in and took a seat nearby, flipping through the latest issue of one of her magazines. A cup of tea appeared by her hand and she took it up, turning a page.

"Darling, I think we should take a short vacation."

"I'm here to see Draco," Tara said, somewhat uncomfortable in front of the unattractive lady. She added a moment later, "Malfoy."

Umbridge looked unamused, "Yes, I assumed as there is no other Draco in this school."

"Oh, right. It probably isn't that common of a name," Tara mumbled, looking at the ground.

The Headmistress sniffed, "And why do you wish to see Mr. Malfoy? You have given me no indication of who you are and I cannot read minds, so how am I supposed to allow you access to my students?"

"I–"

At that moment Draco ran into the Entrance Hall and grinned when he saw his sister, "Tara." He slipped something into his pocket and managed to fix his robes before anyone could see him looking slightly out of breath.

The girl jumped slightly and turned with a big smile at Draco. Umbridge also turned looking slightly put down that Tara hadn't been a threat.

"Malfoy, do you know this person?"

Draco had a handful of witty comments on the tip of his tongue but instead nodded and walked forward, "Ah, yes, Professor. Surely you remember my father telling you of a visitor for me last week?"

She didn't. This was because he hadn't. Still, visitors could not simply come to Hogwarts and be allowed in without prior notice. Everyone knew this, and Umbridge wouldn't dare look like an old lady with memory problems in front of Lucius Malfoy's son. She simply waved a hand, shot a nasty look at Tara, and walked off.

Draco sent Tara a smirk and with a wave of his hand, led them off to an empty classroom.

"I'm sorry, but that Umbridge lady just bugs me," Tara commented as Draco shut the door behind them quietly.

The candles around the room lit up and cast shadows as Tara took a seat on a chair and Draco leaned on the wall lightly. He smiled slightly, "Yes, she bothers many people. I think this whole school, including the teachers, want to hex her into oblivion."

"Any reason why Albus is keeping her, then?"

This made the wizard raise an eyebrow, "He disappeared. Umbridge is the Headmistress. You honestly haven't heard?"

"Nope. Dad hasn't said anything, and I haven't recently read anything except for the Quibbler article. Did you see it?"

"I don't think there is one person in this school that hasn't read that blasted article. I hate Potter. You have no idea–"

Tara rolled her eyes, "Draco, you know yourself he wasn't lying."

"Doesn't give him right to–"

"What? Let the world know who to look out for?"

This left Draco speechless and he shot a glare at Tara, but slid down to sit on the floor, running a hand through his hair. Finally he shrugged, managing to look elegant doing so. With a slight tilt of his head, he asked, "So why did you stop by? Just to see me, talk about Lucius, or what?"

"Actually, I wanted to let you know that I'm going back to Sunnydale for a little while."

Draco nodded, "And you're coming back this time, right?"

"Of course! I'll even bring you back a present this time!" she winked at him and stood up. "I just thought it'd be good to let you know."

"Thoughtful. I have something for you, by the way. I was actually about to send it off by owl to you when I realised that you were here," he stood up again at this and pulled out a chain with a silver pendant on the end of it. He handed it to her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know, it's so cliché of me, but Father gave it to me when I turned thirteen."

"It's the Vita?" she smiled softly as she studied the pendant, a tiny sword with a glamour flame engulfing it.

"Yeah, you know how it works. The fire goes out when the life source of the other person vanishes. It becomes warm when the other person is in trouble, that whole thing."

Tara nodded and reached under her jacket, pulling out another chain and handing it to Draco. "Grandma gave me mine when I was thirteen, too. She probably went more depth than Dad, so chances are that I know more about it than anyone needs to."

Draco took the necklace, with a heart pendant engulfed in flame this time, put it around his neck and frowned slightly. "Okay, this is so much more cliché than I originally intended it to be."

The witch laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but hey, what are you gonna do, you know?"

"Mhm. Well, I hope you get done whatever it is that you need to get done in Sunnydale. Send me an owl whenever you get the chance and...have fun?"

"Will do, Draco," Tara laughed and gave him a quick hug, "I have to go, though. I'm portkeying out of here and I only have about twenty minutes left for it to work. I still need to find it!"

"Good luck with that one," Draco walked to the door and turned back, "I actually have to get to the library before Pansy curses me. I'm late by almost an hour. Do you know the way out?"

"Yeah, I got it. Go to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Tara raised an eyebrow, "Mhm...not yet."

"Oh, bugger off!"

She laughed and walked down the hall leaving Draco smiling slightly, but half peeved at her last words.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I can't reply to reviews because I need to get to work! But thank you for all of them! I'm sorry for the update that took four months! Next one I'd like to have out before the year is over, though! So keep a watch for that! 


	13. We Came

**In the Phoenix's Eyes**

_**We Came

* * *

**_

"He what?"

"Where?"

Snape stood calmly in the middle of the kitchen of the House of Black. In his mind ran many thoughts, among them was the conclusion that anyone with enough exposure to Harry Potter immediately turned into an idiot as proven by Sirius and Xander.

The two stood at the door with shock written on their faces. Xander's expression had a bit of confusion mixed into it, as well.

The Potions Master sneered at the two and was about to speak when Dumbledore's calm voice interrupted the silence, "Enough, Severus. Harry is on their way to The Ministry of Magic as we speak to save Sirius."

"As always, he has dragged Miss Granger and some more of his little friends into this," Snape added.

Sirius shot a glare at him, "Exactly whose fault is it that he saw this, then? Had you not thrown him out–"

Dumbledore shot a disapproving look at both Sirius and Snape, "We are no longer little kids and we have an important matter on our hands. Severus, are you sure that was what Harry said he saw?"

"Of course."

Tonks, who had been mixing her tea finally looked up questioningly, "I don't want to sound...but should we go to the Ministry, as well?"

Xander nodded, "It's obviously a set-up."

"Obviously," Snape muttered, using a great deal of effort to not roll his eyes.

At that moment, Arthur and Molly Weasley ran into the kitchen followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence any oncoming questions. A green fire chose to erupt in the fire place at that moment and Moody stumbled out. Without so much as brushing the soot off of his clothes, he dropped into a chair and set his attention on Dumbledore only after quickly surveying the other occupants of the room.

Anya stepped out from behind Xander slowly and looked at Dumbledore with furrowed eyebrows, "How exactly are they supposed to get to the Ministry, though? I mean...I know you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds, so they went into the Forbidden Forest and all, but...and I could be wrong about this, too, but I don't think Harry or any of the others know how to apparate. Like, regardless of their location."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "They could have flown there. I doubt they'd have trouble with getting brooms."

Moody growled slightly making Xander jump slightly and send the ex-Auror a weary look. Moody ignored him, "Oh, they flew. I just don't think they'd go by broomstick."

The others looked at him and waited for the man to continue.

He didn't.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "They took the Thesrals."

"Sorry?" Xander began, but he only got one word out and Anya had elbowed him sharply. While he didn't have the slightest notion what they were all talking about, Anya obviously did. Upon hearing the creature the kids had supposedly taken, she turned into her usual perky self.

"I miss my thesral," she said with a smile.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Where's Fletcher?" Moody suddenly demanded gruffly.

"He will not be attending, Alastor," Dumbledore replied shortly. "Now, you all are aware of what is going on.. What Harry saw is a lie and he should not have seen it. However, we cannot turn back time and so this will just have to be dealt with accordingly. The situation is threatening, to say the least. Death Eaters are to be expected in the Department of Mysteries waiting for Harry and his friends there."

Molly eyes widened slightly as if the realization that Ron was, in fact, Harry's friend had just solidified in her mind, but remained silent.

As if sensing this, Dumbledore nodded slightly in her direction before continuing, "We cannot risk sending too many people, but I believe it is necessary for a few of you to go and help with this situation."

Kingsley nodded, "I'll go."

"Me too!" Tonks added quickly, now mixing the tea with a finger idly.

Moody cleared his throat and looked around the room, "Lupin and I are coming, too."

"Well I'm certainly not staying," Sirius muttered.

"Perhaps it isn't the best of ideas for you to come, Black. If you're caught in the Ministry of Magic you will not only be killed on the spot, but you'll lose Kingsley his job, as well," Snape commented cooly.

Sirius sent a nasty smile at his childhood enemy, "Well then I suppose I'll have to remain unseen and not get caught."

"I can't not help, either," Xander added after a second. "I mean, I realize I'm not a wizard or anything."

Dumbledore looked at both Xander and Sirius for a moment then at Anya, who had been standing next to Xander surprisingly quiet the whole time.

Dumbledore nodded finally, "This is how this is going to be done..."

"This was a really great idea," Anya muttered, sarcasm dripping off her words as she sent Kingsley a dark look.

The big black man smiled slightly, "This is the only way we can get in without first being detected by the Death Eaters."

"Uh-huh. The longest way to get there. First we run around a few hallways and then we burst in on the evil guys through the ceiling. Brilliant plan. Right," she grumbled back at him.

Xander grabbed his fiancee's hand and squeezed it slightly. She smiled a little at him and reluctantly stopped talking. Sirius appeared next to them and grinned, "You know, the Ministry has some horrible security."

"You're lucky that's the case, Padfoot. You shouldn't even be hear."

"Moony, it's too late. I'm here and there is nothing that could have kept me from coming."

"Quiet!" Moody growled at them and pointed to the two doors at the end of the hall.

"Is it those two?" Tonks whispered.

Moody nodded silently and the seven of them quickly crossed the space between them and the doors.

Kingsley eyed each of them and nodded, "We all know what to do."

"Be safe," Lupin added quietly as they all burst through the two doors and immediately sprung into action.

The Death Eaters seemed caught off-gaurd by the appearance of the Order members, but the shock quickly wore off and both sides started battling.

Different colored light was flying everywhere and almost hit Xander before he dove behind a fallen chunk of concrete he quickly realized had fallen from the ceiling. He peeked through the room and saw Anya ducking behind fallen structures every now and then but then jumping back into action, which mostly consisted of some sort of red light spewing curse.

Where exactly Anya had picked up the wand, Xander couldn't guess, but he stood up quickly and headed to where Harry and his friend were standing.

With a wince he saw Harry's friend fall to the ground screaming and them go limp. Sirius quickly engaged in a battle with the lady that had thrown the curse at Neville and Xander continued to move through the people dodging stray spells that headed his way. Right ahead of him he saw a black robed figure grab Anya around the waist and point their wand at her heart. They never got a chance, though, because the ex-vengeance demon had already shoved an elbow into the person's stomach and he doubled over. She quickly kicked him in a very uncomfortable place and from the sound the thing's mouth let out, Xander recognized it was a man.

That was also when Xander realized that he didn't really need a wand to fight. He had known it ever since he had gotten into a fight in elementary school, but watching Anya elbow a guy made him sure of that fact. He ducked as Rookwood shot a green light at him. As he was about to shout another curse, Xander quickly punched him directly in the nose.

The Death Eater dropped his wand, which Xander quickly picked up and pocketed. Rookwood put a hand over his nose and looked murderously at him. Just as the cloaked man was about to tackle Xander, he easily sent a roundhouse kick and the Death Eater dropped to the ground, unmoving.

Being best friends with the slayer had taught him a lot more than just knowing the difference between the good and the bad guys.

Moving to the next guy who had started shooting jets of light at him, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Xander chanced a look at the arch that had caught his attention and realized he had seen it before. Dodging curses left and right, he made his way to the archway that was covered by a soft-looking, sheer black veil blowing softly in a non-existent breeze.

He reached out to touch the entranceway, enthralled. An instant before he had been about to put a finger on the stone, something large and heavy had flown into him, knocking Xander off balance. He only had time to think words like, "ow!" and "oh shit!" before he felt himself fall past the veil.

Instead of the expected hard wall, though, he found that air was rushing past him and he was falling.

Very fast.

The ground rushed up to meet him. To Xander, it came a bit too quickly. Only having the chance to curl up into a ball, he crashed painfully into a very dirty stone floor.

The Gods didn't seem to be on Xander's side today. His whole left side of his body was already probably starting to bruise in pretty little patterns when that same something that had crashed into him earlier fell directly onto him. Whether it was the excruciating pain of broken bones combined with pressure on them or simply a strong surge of anger at the Gods– a moment later Xander knew no more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I apologize for taking...oh, almost half a yearto update. Things have calmed down quite a bit now and so I've been able to just sit back, relax and I realized that I owed you guys a new chapter. I really am sorry, but there was a family emergency and I really wasn't able to update. Please do forgive me. Here's this chapter. With a -gasp- cliffhanger! I'm a bitch, I know. But you guys are awesome, so thank you! 


End file.
